Child of Letus
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: Waking up in a strange place can be difficult enough, but when that place is filled with people walking around in Roman armour and brandishing weapons it can be a whole new challenge. Based on the characters of Heroes of Olympus with another Original Character
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As he opened his eyes, he didn't know what to think of what he was seeing, he was lying flat on his back staring up at a white ceiling, he could smell something sweet but he couldn't make out what it was. He turned his head to the side and saw another bed next to his own, a girl slept there, her arm covered in a bandage and a nasty gash across her forehead.

He looked around the space, there were bandages and bottles with long medical words that he had no idea what they meant, was he in a hospital? Why couldn't he remember? He rubbed his eyes, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he looked down at his body not seeing anything wrong, he felt fine… well apart from the obvious 'not knowing who he was' thing.

Footsteps alerted him to a presence at the door to the room, a short petite girl stood there with a clipboard in her hands, she made eye contact with the figure in the bed

"You're awake" she said with a polite smile "How are you feeling?" she asked taking a few steps closer to the foot of the bed

"Err fine I guess" he answered realising that his throat was scratchy, he spied a glass of water next to his bed and took a long drink from it, draining it in a few seconds

"Good good" she replied with a smile "Reyna will be glad to hear you are recovering"

"Err… right" he began "By the way where am I?"

A flicker of confusion crossed the young girls face as she looked down at her clip board

"Camp Jupiter" she answered looking back up at him "Can you tell me your name?"

He thought for a moment opening his mouth to answer but then realising that he had no idea, his mind raced… why couldn't he remember?

"What's going on?"

The girl looked back down and scribbled something on her clipboard, she turned to leave, glancing back over her shoulder

"Stay here while I get the lead medic" she tried to say comfortingly

"Hey!" he called after "What's going on? What's Camp Jupiter?"

But she was gone out the door, closing it behind her gently. The guy waited there for a moment before shaking his head, he stood from the bed and found a pair of heavy duty hiking boots on the floor, he shoved them on finding them vaguely familiar.

He looked around the room again, the girl in the other bed was still sleeping. He moved towards a large window on the opposite wall, he opened the blinds slowly and his jaw almost hit the ground. The surrounding buildings were pure white with large roman columns… was he in Rome?

People walked around down below, most wearing the same purple tee but some were wearing those roman white sheet things that they wrapped around themselves

"Where the hell am I?" he said aloud, but then his eyes spotted something else. Guys in actual metal armour, helmets and shields but what caught his eyes the most was the swords in their hands

"I gotta get out of here"

He made his way to the door and pressed his ear to it, he couldn't hear anything so he carefully opened it slightly and peered through. When he could see that the coast was clear he ducked out and started to walk down the corridor, people passed him, their eyes following him. He tried to act like he belonged, walking with purpose, taking turns like he knew where he was going and it was working too.

That was until he turned a corridor and came face to face with the girl with the clipboard, they both stopped dead, the guys eyes went to the man standing beside her.

Before the girl could open her mouth, he had turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, he flew past people who yelled at him

"HEY WAIT" he heard the girl call as he heard rushing footsteps following him

He charged through the corridors having no clue where he was going, but he was not going to stay here where people were walking around like roman soldiers armed with swords and god knows what else. He turned down a corridor and at the other end he saw a large open window, it wasn't ideal but it would do, he was one story up but he figured it was better than getting caught by these guys.

He rushed to the window and vaulted out, turning mid-air and catching the ledge, looking down he judged the distance, somehow he knew he could make the jump and so he did, hitting the ground he rolled and was instantly on his feet. He looked up and realised all eyes was on him, he paused quickly looking for a way out of this place

"HEY YOU!"

He spun to see those armed guys in armour coming at him

"Crap" he muttered as he legged it again, he weaved through people who were walking by, some yelling at him as he pushed passed them

He skidded to a halt when he saw more soldiers in front of him, he looked around for an exit route but there was none on the ground level, his eyes scanned the buildings as they started to surround him. Something in his brain kicked in as he ran at the nearest wall and launching himself up it before latching his hands to the roof of the first level, he pulled himself up with ease and began running along the rooftops.

He kept ascending up and away from the soldiers, but soon he ran out of roofing to run across and he looked out at a vast field, with a battle going on… a fully blown roman battle

"What the hell?" he breathed

Clanking metal drew his attention away from the battle, he turned to see roman soldiers heaving themselves onto the roof, at least they had dropped their shields to follow him, but they still had short swords which were drawn and pointed at him.

Damn

 **Hey there guys, had an idea for a new Demigod story, let me know what you think and if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stand down" commanded the first soldier, he was breathing heavily, probably worn out chasing him with all that armour.

"Don't think so" he looked over the edge, looking for another way down

"Stand down and come with us, the praetor wants to speak to you" replied the soldier taking a step forward

"Prae-what, no I'm leaving" the guy replied, there was no ledges on this side of the building, no ledges means no way down, he needed to get back on the other side, but six soldiers were between him and his exit, they were armed… he was not

"You got nowhere left to run, surrender" all at once the soldiers advanced towards him

His heart started to beat faster, his hands balled into fists as he took a deep breath

"Jameson restrain him"

A soldier moved towards him, he was big, his muscles flexed as he put away his sword and pulled out a pair of iron handcuffs

"You serious?" he asked, eyeing up the restraints

"C'mon man make it easier on yourself" grunted the beefy soldier

The soldier reached out to grab the guy but his instincts kicked in, he launched his foot into the soldier just below his breastplate, he used this opportunity to vault over the wheezing soldier and leapt towards the others, he flipped into one kicking both his feet into his armour, causing them to fall. The guy didn't know how but he found himself between six soldiers who were either knocked out or on the ground in pain.

The guy straightened looking down at what he assumed was the leader

"Sorry mate but I'm leaving"

He ran to the opposite ledge and leapt across the gap to the next building, running across the tiled rooftop, he saw that some more soldiers had gathered below and were making their way up the other building to check on their comrades.

He crouched to stay out of their line of sight, he continued to scramble across the roof looking around for any route out of this weird hell hole, but in every direction there were buildings or a battle field, soldiers ran down below towards where he had taken down the others, already he could hear a female voice calling out orders in the distance.

He took a break for a moment catching his breath, the sun was high in the sky as he looked up, something else caught his eye, it looked like a bird of some description, he watched it as it circled high. The eagle came lower and lower, still circling but he realised to late that it was circling him, the eagle screeched and dive bombed towards the roof.

"Shit" he muttered as he moved backwards

The eagle got closer and as it went to land on the rooftop in front of him the eagle turned into a large intimidating looking Chinese guy

"What the f…"

"Enough running, we are not here to harm you" began the Chinese guy "We understand you have lost your memory and it must be strange what you are seeing"

The guy just stood there slack jawed "You.. you're a bird… man, birdman" he couldn't believe what his eyes just saw, this was messed up and he needed to get out of here, he backed away from the Chinese guy

"Please calm down and don't run" the Chinese guy took another step towards him

The guy continued to back away, he picked up speed as he went to drop off to the next roof, but before he could a loud growl echoed around him, he spun in fear to see a massive black bear where the other guy just stood, the bear swiped at his ankle causing him to fall onto his back. A heavy paw came to land on his chest keeping him pinned, the bear growled but remained still

"YOU'RE A BEAR!"

He wanted to believe it was all a bad dream but he had a sinking feeling that this was real, that the Chinese guy had turned into a bear on a rooftop in the middle of what he could only think was some sort of roman city

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he yelled at the bear

He was so consumed by the bear-bird-man-thing he didn't even notice that others had now joined them on the rooftop until a commanding female voice rang out

"Restrain him"

The guy looked up to see a woman dressed in gold armour over a white toga, a flowing purple cape catching in the wind. She had dark hair and eyes and coppery skin, she held herself very regally as she commanded the roman soldiers.

To hefty soldiers came forward and hoisted the guy up by his tee, wrapping the iron chains around his wrists. His eyes however remained on the bear as it morphed back into the tall Chinese guy who came to stand beside the regal girl

"Zhang make sure he doesn't lose his way to my office and I want two guards outside the door, I will be along momentarily" her voice held so much power, as she turned the cape whipped out behind her, she disappeared into a door

Shortly after the two soldiers ragged him through the same door and back down to street level, this time they had more soldiers surrounding him, making sure he wouldn't try to bolt again. If they thought he was just going to give up they were mistaken, he just had to wait for his opportunity.

He was hauled into a large office and dumped by the soldiers who left closing the door behind them, the massive bear-man had been called away, leaving him in the room by himself. He stood there looking for an alternative exit, he moved towards the large windows and attempted to open them with hands bound behind his back, but someone had the foresight to lock them.

He looked back at his hands and decided to try and get out of these first, he stretched his arm testing if he had enough room to try and get his hands in front of his body. Taking a breath he jumped on the spot and tucked his knees to his chest, bringing his arms forward. He landed on his feet now with his hands in front of his body.

"Impressive"

He spun around to see the regal woman standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Take a seat" she said, she made it sound like an order rather than an offer

"I'll stand thanks" he replied, quickly his eyes found her sword and a dagger around her waist

"You will sit" she turned with a powerful gaze

He didn't know what this woman's deal was but he was pretty sure he didn't want to piss her off, the way she held herself and the others backed away from her, she seemed like their leader. So he moved to the chair on the opposite side of the desk to her, sitting in the rigid wooden chair, his eyes still looking round the room for a way out.

"You took out six of my centurions" she said looking him straight in the eye "I have been told you have no memory, is this correct?"

"Yer…" he replied slowly still trying to work out what was going on

"What do you remember?" she questioned keeping constant eye contact, which he had to admit was a little intimidating

"Waking up… what's going on?" he gestured around him

This time she broke eye contact to look down at the sheets on her desk "I would like to know as well, all I can tell you is that your name is Damien Blake, you were brought to us from the Wolf House by Lupa"

She said it as though he should immediately know what she was on about, he just stared at her with confusion across his face

"… What?"

She sighed irritably "Name, Damien Blake" she repeated

"Damien?" he asked

"Yes, Damien Blake"

He could tell she was getting irritated but he didn't really care, he was the one who couldn't remember anything

"What's the Wolf house? And this Lupa person?" he asked his mind still trying to accept his name is Damien

"Lupa isn't a person, she is a wolf, a roman goddess, she raised Remus and Romulus" she looked at his dumbfounded expression "The founders of Rome"

"… A wolf brought me here?" he said slowly, this girl was clearly messing with him "Right… yer listen I don't know what you guys do here or what you are re-enacting but I don't want any part of it so, just let me loose and I'll go"

The girl was quiet for a moment looking at him, her dark eyes studying him "You really don't know anything do you?" her voice changed slightly, softening when she realised he was telling the truth

"I know I want to leave" he answered

"I'm afraid you can't" she said standing and walking to look out her window "Outside our walls it isn't safe for our kind alone, there are… dangers"

Damien leaned forward "What do you mean our kind? Who are you?"

Her dark eyes found him "My name is Renya Ramirez-Arellano, praetor of Camp Jupiter and we are Demigods"

Reyna watched him carefully, waiting for his reaction

"Demigods?" he finally said after a long pause, he had a vague feeling that he should know what that was, but he couldn't remember

"Demigods are children of the Gods" she clarified matter of factly as if it what she was saying was perfectly normal

"… Riiiiigght" he said dragging out the word "So… you expect me to believe that you and I are children of God… the guy who did the whole world in seven day thing"

Reyna rolled her eyes "No not the Christian God, Roman Gods… y'know Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, ect"

Damien inhaled deeply "Yer okay" he stood and started to back towards the door "I'm just gonna head out… don't worry bout the cuffs, I will sort myself out"

"Damien you cannot leave" she walked round in front of the desk, hand on the hilt of her sword

Damien opened the door seeing two large guards with swords turn to face him

"Hey guys" he said trying to keep it cool, he couldn't go this way "Keep up the good work" he closed the door and turned back to Reyna, her stance was ready for anything.

Damien looked around, the only other thing was the windows on the opposite side of the room, they were locked but there was still a way to get through them… but it was going to hurt

Reyna followed his gaze then look back at him "Don't even think about it" she warned

Damien shrugged "Never do" then he bolted forward leaping onto the table, what he didn't account for was Reyna's lightening quick reactions, the flat edge of her blade caught his ankles causing him to trip and tumble off of the table, landing in a heap on the floor. Damien attempted to get back up but before he could move the tip of Reyna's sword was at his throat

"I will give you this Damien, you are determined" she held her position for a moment before standing straight and removing her sword from his throat, she extended her hand "But please believe that this is the safest place for you right now, especially if you have no memory"

Damien accepted her hand and was surprised how easily she pulled him to his feet, he looked her in the eye, gaging her character, he could see she believed what she was saying

"But what you are saying is crazy" he replied

"You only say that because you don't know the world like you should, most here have been raised in this world, Lupa didn't say whether you knew or not, but she brought you here because you are worthy"

"Worthy of what?" he asked not understanding what was so clear to her

Reyna straightened even more if it was possible "Worthy to be a Roman, to protect those who cannot protect themselves against all manner of monsters"

"You really believe this, don't you?" he exhaled looking down at her

"Today you saw Frank turn into a bear" she said deadpan

Damien fell quiet, she had a point, today had been very strange, maybe some of what she was saying was true

"So what is he the son of a bear god or something?" he asked sarcastically

Reyna tried to hide a smile "Don't be foolish… he's the son of Mars"

"… Right" was all Damien could manage


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damien and Reyna talked for a while, she told him about the Camp they were in, where Demigods trained in different cohorts and defended against monster attacks. Each centurion was a child of the Roman Gods, but they fought as a unit, they were all equals no matter who their parents were. To be honest Damien couldn't remember everything she had said, it was a lot to try and comprehend but as the evening drew on she had taken him to a guest room in the same building as the Praetors slept.

"Under the circumstances I think it best you stay in one of our guest suites for the time being until we work out who exactly you are" she had said as she and two soldiers had escorted him through the buildings corridors, as they passed others dressed in either purple tees or white togas nodded to Reyna and greeted her

"Yer, so are you like the Queen here or something?" he asked after the twentieth person greeted her and bowed their head slightly.

"No, we do not have monarchs" she took another turn "As I said earlier I am a Praetor"

Damien rolled his eyes, he disliked the way she kept speaking as if he understood any of this

"Oh yes my mistake, I should have known" he said

Reyna picked up on his sarcasm straight away and she didn't appreciate it

"Damien if you do not understand something then just ask do not take that tone please"

Damien got the impression she didn't say 'please' a lot with the way she hesitated on the word but nevertheless Damien bit his tongue and instead of fighting back he took a deep breath

"Sorry, Reyna can you remind me of what a Praetor does?" he said trying to keep his voice level

"A Praetor is one of the highest rank you can be in the Roman legion, we command the armies, but we also govern the camp and make sure all laws are abided and any arguments are resolved" she came to a stop in front of a door

"This will be your room for the foreseeable future" she said opening the door "There is an en-suite through the door on the left, Frank or I will be by in the morning to show you round the camp"

Damien nodded and peered into the room, it was nice, although Reyna did say that it was normally for roman VIP's or something. He looked back at the raven haired Praetor and held up his still cuffed wrists, he raised an eyebrow

"If you don't mind"

Reyna hesitated for a moment, not sure she trusted him to stay in the room, but eventually she nodded at the soldier who produced a key. She took it and unlocked the iron chains

"Keep in mind Damien that this is the safest place for you" she passed the chains to one of the roman soldiers "Good night"

Damien watched as she turned and marched away, her purple cape billowing behind her. After she was out of sight Damien turned to the large soldiers who stared at him, they didn't move

"So… you guys off duty?" he asked as they just stared at him silently "Don't talk much do ya" he said as he walked into the guest room, the door being closed behind him

Damien listened for retreating footsteps but he heard none, the soldiers were staying put outside his room, probably Reyna's idea. He didn't get it, she said this was the safest place for him but with the guards and the chains it felt more like he was being imprisoned. He looked around the simple room, it had a bed, a set of drawers, the door to the bathroom and a small window overlooking the camp below.

"Right" he said to himself as he created a plan in his mind, he moved to the set of drawers, they were empty but still heavy enough to barricade the door, as quietly as he could he dragged the furniture in front of the door. He hoped that the soldiers weren't listening too much or he might get busted before he even started his escape.

After he moved the drawers as close to the door as he could without hitting anything he moved to the window, it was unlocked, they obviously didn't lock their guests in their rooms. Damien opened it as wide as it would go, which wasn't much but just enough to fit his lean body through. He looked down, he was three storey's up, if he fell that would probably be it but for some reason he didn't feel fear. He felt as though he had done this many times before, if anything he felt confident.

More people walked around below, he saw what looked like patrols wandering round the buildings, he couldn't go down, too many people. He looked up craning his neck, he was on the top floor, all he had to do was shimmy over a couple of windows and up onto the roof, from there he could plan his escape.

Without looking back he stepped up onto the window frame, he looked for a new hand hold, most of the wall was smooth pale stone, but there were some cracks and decorative ledges running along. Damien hooked his fingers onto the ledge before swinging his feet out of the window, his body now completely on the outside of the building.

He continued his way along the wall until he was close to the next window, it was closed but there were no blinds or any sort of coverings. Anyone in there could see him and they probably would alert someone to the fact that there was somebody climbing the side of the building.

Slowly he peeked into the room, but as far as he could see it was empty, probably another guest room. He used that window ledge to hoist himself up higher, so he had a more permanent hand hold to shimmy along, allowing him to move faster and soon enough he was hauling himself up on the roof, rolling onto his back to rest his arms for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing, taking a breath he surveyed the surroundings. Damien had to admit the architecture was pretty impressive, especially doused in moonlight,

"Oh well" he said to himself as he looked to the south

There was a whinny in the distance as Damien's golden brown eyes zeroed in on a structure just off to the left, horses.

"How difficult could that be, just sit and giddy-up" he muttered to himself, scouting the route he could take, the stables themselves was a little out in the open but it didn't seem as busy as anywhere else.

The only big obstacle in the way was the first leap, the next building over was a storey shorter than what he was on now and about 20 feet across, something inside of him told him that he could make it, but he looked at the opposite roof, it was slanted with red curved tiles, one wrong landing and he would slip and go tumbling down to the streets below, that would not be good.

Something in the back of his mind told him he need at least a 10 pace run up before leaping, he took it as sound advice, he had trusted his instincts so far and they hadn't been wrong. He stepped back from the ledge, he took a deep breath and another

"Here goes nothing"

His feet pounded against the roof top as he bolted towards the edge, when his foot planted on the very end of the roof he used his legs and momentum to launch himself off, sailing over the gap. He saw the roof top coming towards him in almost slow motion, he adjusted his feet so when he landed he rolled along the tiles, his hand reached out automatically and latched onto the apex of the roof to prevent him from falling.

"Whoa" he breathed feeling exhilarated, his heart beat was strong as he exhaled with a smile spreading over his face

Something clicked in his mind and he saw himself running high over a cityscape, he was bounding from building to building, the sun shone down on him as he vaulted over ledges and down into the streets below. He landed in an alley which was boarded up at one end, a figure stood in the shadows by the crappy worn furniture under a roof made of tarps, she turned and smiled at him, she walked towards him, her lips connecting to his.

He blinked back to the real world, back to sitting to the roof over looking Camp Jupiter

"What the hell?" he breathed, he ran a hand through his hair

Another whinny brought his focus back,

"Right… Stables" he scrambled across the tiled roof top, glancing down every now and then to check that nobody had seen him, he hoped that no one would check his room for a while, giving him time to execute his escape.

He was much closer to the stables now, he crouched low to stay out of sight, another patrol walked by with an actual flaming torch

"Really?" he whispered, the buildings had electrical lights and yet these guys walked around with flames on sticks for their patrol

Damien waited on the opposite roof for a while, he timed the patrols route and waited to see if anyone went in or out, he assumed most would be in bed.

He waited until the patrol passed again giving him another 7 minutes if his calculations were correct, he slid carefully off the roof and dropped to the floor landing silently, and made his way over to the large open wooden window frames and lowered himself in.

The stables were huge, the walls lined with countless horses, all different breeds, along the middle of the stables were all the saddles and other riding gear, all perfectly shined and straightened. Damien crept through the immaculate stables, he looked at the horses, he just needed to pick one, but he felt a little intimidating by them, he guessed he had never ridden a horse before, he didn't feel confident with these animals as he did diving across rooftops.

He decided to just get it over with, he randomly chose a horse walking up behind it he soon realised was a bad idea. The jet black horse, didn't take to him and before Damien knew it a pair of hooves collided with his stomach sending him flying backwards, he tumbled to the floor, the wind knocked out of him as he gasped for air.

"Y'know you should never approach a horse from behind"

Damien looked up clutching his stomach, a petite figure with wild curly hair sat in the shadows gently stroking a dun colour horse, who whinnied and stomped it's hoof when she stopped

"Thanks for the tip" Damien wheezed as he sat up

The girl stood and walked over to him extending a hand

"Well would you want someone creeping up behind you?" she asked as she helped him to his feet

It was only then that Damien saw how short she actually was and her eyes were golden

"You have a point" he admitted

The girl stepped back and folded her arms across her chest casually as though meeting a total stranger at night was normal for her

"So I take it you're Damien and you are trying to escape again" she smiled kindly "I'm Hazel"

Damien returned her smile, by far she was the nicest person he had met in this weird place

"So Hazel" he began "Is this that part where you call the guards to take me back to my cell"

Hazel laughed "No, but I do want you to decide to stay, but it is your choice" she grinned again

Damien was stunned slightly, Hazel was the first person to treat him as a human being, to tell him he had a choice rather than demanding he should stay because it was safer.

"Damien take a walk with me, I want to show you something" she started moving to the door "Or you could get beaten up by a horse again" she teased

Damien looked back at the black horse as it scuffed it's hoof on the hay

"Yer wait up"


	6. Chapter 7

**Sorry uploaded the wrong chapter, so here is the actual chapter 7**

Chapter 7

So Damien found himself back in the Praetor's office, under Reyna's intense gaze, her dark eyes watching him closely

"So you barricaded the door and climbed out a third storey window, along the wall to the roof where you proceeded to leap from building to building above the patrols, and went to the stables to steal a horse?" She finished and sat down exhaling

"Well... yer pretty much" Damien glanced down at his hands "Look I'm sorry but you put me under armed guard, how was I supposed to react, I felt like a prisoner"

"I only did that because last time you were left alone you took down six of my centurions, one if which has a splintered wrist, I have to think of the safety of my people first" she answered slightly bitterly "There are those who do not trust you, the last time we were brought a demigod with their mind wipe... well, let just say it was a hard time and lives were lost"

Damien could see the sorrow in her eyes even though she masked it well. She stood suddenly, placing her hands on her desk and looking deep into his golden brown eyes

"Am I wasting my time trying to convince you to stay?" She asked

Damien could only then see how exhausted she was, he recalled what Hazel had said, Reyna carried the weight of an entire camp on her shoulders, she couldn't even be that old, maybe 20. So much to think about and Damien got the feeling that even though there were two Praetors that Reyna still took most of the workload.

"Would it be easier for you if I stayed?" He asked wanting an honest answer, watching her reaction

Reyna stared at him, was he actually asking her what would make things easier, she couldn't remember the last time someone had asked her that. She couldn't make her mind up about Damien, one second he was the biggest pain in her arse then the next he would do something like this.

But Lupa had brought him to her and it was her duty to protect all demigods and train them to protect themselves and others.

"As long as you stop trying to escape every moment" she said seriously

Damien thought for a moment

"Okay but no more armed guards" he held out his hand to seal the deal

Reyna took it and they shook on it "Welcome to the roman legion Damien Blake, we have a lot to discuss" she returned to her seat and looked through some of her papers

Damien just sat there watching her for a while as she looked for something in particular, a knock at the door made them both turn

"Enter" Reyna called eyes on the door

That huge Chinese guy entered and Damien felt his body wanting to move away, but he was not one for showing fear

"Frank, what can I do for you?" Reyna greeted

Frank looked at Damien and smiled friendly at him

"I was going to suggest that myself and Hazel take Damien on a proper tour, preferably one that doesn't take place on rooftops"

Damien smirked, okay so maybe this bear-guy wasn't so bad. Both guys looked back at Reyna, who thought for a moment, she knew that Frank could handle it if Damien tried to disrupt her camp, eventually she nodded.

Damien stood and started to walk out of the office, but before he did he turned to face Reyna

"You wanna join us?" he asked "Keep me out of trouble" he flashed her a smile

"Thank you but no" he could see her hiding a smile behind her mask "I have too much paperwork to do"

Damien nodded "Maybe another time?"

He did not get a reply as Reyna's eyes fell back to the mountains of paperwork, her pen moving elegantly across the pages, dark eyes darting around reading everything.

Damien dropped his head and followed Frank out of the office and in to the bright sunlight outside, they were followed by a couple of soldiers. Once they were clear of the building Frank turned to the soldiers

"I think I can handle it from here guys, why don't you go and perform other duties" His words were kind but even Damien felt the dominance radiating from him

Both soldiers nodded and went off down the street, it was then that Damien saw the brown curly hair bouncing towards them, she had a huge smile on her features.

"Hey" she said as she leapt at Frank, who caught her small frame easily with one arm around her waist as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Damien couldn't help but think that they were an odd match, she was bubbly and bouncing, probably only 5'3'. Then there was Frank, who was easily over 6'2' and was covered in muscle, his stance always seemed formal and on alert. They always said that opposites attract, and they both looked happy so he guessed that was all that mattered.

After a moment Frank released her, but held her hand

"How'd it go?" she asked looking at Damien, a knowing grin on her face

"I have decided to see how it goes, at least for the time being" he smiled back at her

"Great, then I guess we will start the tour, we can go back to Temple Hill" she gestured behind them

Damien thought for a moment, he had somehow known the name of the main God of Rome and yet had no idea about anything from his life apart from his name which was told to him by Reyna. Maybe if he went back he would remember more and perhaps trigger something inside his mind

"Yer sounds good" he replied

Together the three began the trek back up the hill, this time Damien could see others heading up there as well, Hazel had said that they went to give tribute or pray to their parents, he had assumed they were joking but then he actually saw people putting meals or small items into the fires that burned in every temple.


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so i uploaded chapter 8 as chapter 7, i have sorted the issue, so please re read chapter 7**

Chapter 8

"So there are twelve main Gods, which are the larger of the temples, you have already seen the Jupiter temple" Hazel gestured to the largest temple with the golden statue

"He is the God of the sky and master of lightening" Frank added

"Next we have Juno his wife" she gestured to the next largest temple, it was pure white with engraved peacock feathers running up and down the pillars

"Patron Goddess of Rome… Also Jupiter's sister"

"What?" Damien exclaimed "Isn't that like… wrong"

Hazel huffed at Frank for letting it slip "It doesn't work the same with the Gods… it's complicated, try not to dwell on it. Anyway next we have Neptune"

Another huge temple, this one however was an amazing sea blue, which seemed to swirl like real water, another huge statue was inside, this guy held a giant fork

"He is God of seas and the earth-shaker"

They continued their tour of the larger temples, Damien tried to remember the names, it was like taking a test or something and they hadn't even come to the smaller temples yet. He stayed quiet as Hazel and Frank worked together to try and jog his memory and teach him about everything, but his mind was just even more confused with all the information.

"Damien?"

Damien blinked and focused back on the pair in front of him

"Sorry what?" he scratched the back of his head feeling bad for zoning out

"Are you okay?" Frank asked looking down at him

"Yer I just…" his eyes spotted a tiny temple in the corner, behind a few larger temples, it was dark and uninviting and no one went near it "What's that one?"

The pair followed his gaze, they shared a glance when they saw what temple he was referring to, Hazel watched Damien's expression, the newcomer seemed curious about the smallest of temples.

"That is the temple of Letus" she answered slowly "He kinda works for my father"

Damien glanced back at her "Pluto right?"

She nodded

"God of the Underworld?" he racked his brain to remember

Hazel nodded again, happy to know that Damien was actually listening as they talked

"So what does Cletus do?" Damien asked

Frank chuckled "Letus… he is the God of Death"

Damien stared at Frank

"Peaceful death" Hazel clarified "He doesn't kill anyone, he just sort of takes their spirit down to the underworld"

Damien could see that the grass around the temple was over grown and that the fire was barely burning, it seemed abandoned

"Does no one go there?" he asked as he started to walk towards the dark temple

Hazel and Frank followed close behind

"As far as we know there are no children of Letus" Hazel began, but as she let her powers reach out to Damien she could sense something strange "We have to build a temple to every God, it is only fair"

Damien stepped up into the temple, it was tiny and made from a dull black stone, there was a small statue made from the same black rock. He was lean muscled male figure with shoulder length hair, but what Damien noticed most of all were the huge wings that fell down his back. Damien continued to stare at the foot tall statue, there was something strangely familiar

Frank went to break the silence but was hushed by Hazel

"Give him a moment" she whispered, she moved into the temple behind Damien. She watched as his hand moved slowly out to touch the small black statue, when his fingers were close with connecting to it Hazel braced herself.

Damien gasped as something flowed through him, he released the statue instantly and tumbled backwards knocking into Hazel, he scrambled to his feet and continued to back away

Hazel raised her hands calmingly "I know it's strange but it's gonna be okay" she stepped towards him slowly

Damien was breathing heavily his eyes wild, this was too much for him, this was crazy, this wasn't happening.

"Damien… please" Hazel soothed

Frank went to step forward but was stopped by Hazel, she loved him but he wasn't good in these type of situations, but it was too late, he had spooked Damien who had bolted down the hill and back towards the camp

Frank immediately shifted into a bird but was stopped by Hazel

"Chase him and you will make things work, just find where he is going and meet me back at Reyna's office, I have a feeling she will be able to talk him down" she said hastily before Frank could take flight, he cawed in agreement and took flight

Frank soared high, hopefully high enough to not spook Damien, he had no idea what had happened at the temple but he knew that he had seen fear in the brown eyes. He had to pick up his speed, Damien was really fast on his feet even for a Demigod as he leapt over obstacles and dodged others.

He didn't stop even as he reached a dead end, Frank had to admit that he was impressed when he ran vertically up a wall before leaping to the opposite wall and grabbing the roof edge, he hoisted himself with ease and continued to run along the roof. He slowed after climbing a few more roofs coming to a stop on the roof of the main building where Reyna's office and the guest rooms were, maybe it was the only thing he really felt a connection to in this place.

Frank landed a few streets away and morphed back into his normal form and jogged to meet Hazel who was already having an audience with Reyna, who sighed as she heard that Damien had ran again

"Where is he?" she asked


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Damien sat high on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the edge, he looked out to the river he had seen earlier from Temple Hill, he took a deep breath, , he clenched his fists around the roofs edge trying to concentrate on how rough the bricks were under his touch, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around him.

He was unaware of the dark eyes watching him from the other side of the roof top, Reyna thought of what she could say, she wasn't good at emotions, she had to keep them in check to be able to govern an army fairly, so when Hazel suggested that Reyna speak to him she wanted to refuse, but yet again it was her duty. Slowly she made her way over to him

"I thought we had a deal?" she said attempting a joke, but she wasn't very good at those either

Damien didn't move "In all fairness I didn't try to escape" he answered

"True" Reyna moved closer and peered over the edge, down to the ground "You like roofs huh?"

Damien opened his eyes again and looked out across the field taking a deep breath

"I find that it relaxes me to be up high"

Reyna sat down with her back to the edge, not feeling comfortable with dangling her feet over the edge like Damien

"And is it working?" she asked looking across at him

"Not really" he answered honestly "This is crazy"

Reyna nodded "Hazel said you got freaked by something in Letus's temple… you gonna tell me what happened?" she was trying to be compassionate but she came across demanding, she should've sent Hazel up her to talk, she was good with feelings and stuff.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy" he muttered

"Damien" she waited until he looked at her, she knew eye contact was important to convincing people, normally it was to command a senate but she figured it could work now

"We live in a Camp which trains children of Gods to fight monsters…"

Damien smirked slightly "You make a good point"

Reyna smiled back as she watched a hand run through his hair

"Well… when I touched the little statue thing, something happened.." he thought of how to word what had happened "I saw something in my mind… I don't know…" he fell silent

The pair sat there in silence for a moment, Reyna wanted to say something but yet again she found herself without comforting words, so instead she looked out across the camp, she saw her people doing their duties, she remembered when she first arrived at Camp Jupiter and how difficult it was for her to adjust from what she had known, it must be even harder for a guy with no memory. At least she had known about her heritage and the Gods, Damien had nothing

"We sometimes get messages from the Gods, they won't appear to us but they can speak in our dreams or in our minds, you're not crazy" Reyna blurted out, it was the only thing she could think to say

"He called me son" Damien eyes were circled with lack of sleep, but even Reyna could see that he was worried and to be honest so was she a little

"Letus called you son?" she asked trying to keep her voice level

All she got in response was a slow nodded, Reyna didn't know what to think of this, she thought it was odd when Lupa didn't tell her who his godly parent was, but she didn't questioned her. Now she was faced with the very high possibility that Damien was the son of the God of Death, the only child. Normally she it was no matter who's child you were but the fact that someone had wiped his memory and Lupa concealed his heritage had her concerned.

"Can I really be the son of death?" Damien looked to her for guidance, he didn't know her very well but in the very short time he had been here, he trusted her the most.

"It is a possibility, yes" she answered honestly "Did he say anything else?"

Damien exhaled, clearly exhausted "He said some things were better kept in the dark" he shrugged "I'm guessing Gods have the power to wipe people's memories"

Reyna nodded, both falling into silence once again

Damien stood suddenly and Reyna grabbed his arm, fearing he would slip over the edge, he looked down at her and her hand wrapped around his bare wrist, she released him instantly and stood, straightening out her cape, not looking at him but she felt her cheeks heat slightly

"No matter what, I will find out what happened to me" Damien vowed, he looked to Reyna "But I could use some help"

Reyna met his steady gaze and she saw the worry replaced with determination in his golden brown eyes

"You have it" she replied sincerely "Shall we get back down to ground level?" she suggested peering over the edge again

Damien followed her gaze, a cheeky grin on his face "What's wrong Praetor?" he asked stepping up to the edge, spying a small ledge he could land on one storey down, Reyna looked up at him

"Scared of heights?" he smirked as he dropped off the roof

"DAMIEN!" she called as she bolted to the ledge and looked over only to see him only a few feet below her on a window ledge, her window ledge

Damien laughed out loud at her reaction

"If you so much as scratch my window, I will lock you in the middle of the next battle games" she warned, a little annoyed at his teasing

But Damien only heard the first part

"Your bedroom huh? I will keep that in mind" he peeked into the room, but he couldn't see much, he grinned back up at her "You coming?"

"I'm gonna regret this" Reyna muttered to herself, even though she felt her lips tug into a small smile.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For the next couple of days Damien was continued to be taught about the roman history and about his abilities as a demigod, he spent countless hours with Frank and Hazel, listening to the stories and how the camp operated.

They took him of a tour of the barracks and explained about the different cohorts he met a few of the other Demigods who were kind enough, though he got some dirty looks from some of the guys at the second cohort, he recognised a couple from the incident on the roof. He would remember to stay clear of them in the foreseeable future, he had already said to Reyna he would try and not have anymore incidences.

He didn't see much of Reyna, just a quick glance here and there around the camp, but she was always being followed by others who were deep in conversation, Frank said that she insisted on taking most of the Praetor paperwork even though he tried to help her, he admitted that he wasn't very good at the paperwork side of things.

Frank was just saying how you get traditionally designated into cohorts, but in the circumstances a centurion would have to give a recommendation

"I am a centurion of the fifth cohort" piped up Hazel "If you want to join ours then you would be most welcome"

Damien smiled at her "That be great, don't think many others would want me" he joked

Frank chuckled slightly "Especially the guys in the second after you beat up six of their guys unarmed"

The three laughed

"How did you do that by the way?" he asked "And the whole running up the wall thing?"

Damien simply shrugged, no more of his memories had returned, but he hadn't expected anything to happen overnight, it sucked but there was nothing he could do to change it.

They ate their meal in the large dining hall, people flooded in and out as Damien's eyes looked at each one of their faces

"She doesn't eat in the main hall" Hazel said

"Who?" Damien replied taking his eyes from a group of girls who had just entered

Hazel smirked "Reyna normally eat in her office under mountains of paperwork" she continued eating

Damien was a little confused he hadn't been looking for anyone, he looked at the smirk that covered her petite features

"What are you smiling at?" he asked curiously, leaning towards her

She put on a butter-wouldn't-melt face "Nothing just smiling"

After lunch Hazel had other duties to perform so Frank and Damien continued their tour of the camp,

"I should probably show you one of our training sessions, you will be initiated into a war game after you receive your tattoo and a place in the fifth cohort" Franks mumbled along

"Tattoo, like yours?" Damien asked eyeing the black crossed spears and several black lines underneath it, he had noticed that all of the others had them as well, just different versions.

"Yer but you won't have spears, you'd have…" he faltered "I actually don't know what you would have being the first child of Letus"

Frank continued walking towards a large building with large swords engraved in the stone work over the large double doors, he entered and Damien followed close behind

"This is the barracks where all of the weapons are kept, after use all items are clean and re-sharpened" Frank gestured to the racks filled with swords "Every week we have a war game, the probatios build a new fort, half of us defend and half attack, we use real weapons and get real injuries"

"You guys actually try and kill each other?" Damien asked looking at the sharpened gold blades

Frank smiled "No we never kill one another and any injuries we get can be treated at the medic station with nectar and ambrosia"

Damien turned to Frank "Who and what now?"

"Oh right it is food and drink of the Gods, it can heal Demigods faster than normal medicine" Frank explained

Just then another Demigod came running up to them, she saluted him

"Sorry to interrupt but you are needed at the medic camp" she seemed flustered from running

Frank nodded and looked to Damien "You wanna come with or can you make your way back by yourself?"

"You go man I'll be fine" Damien smiled kindly at him for the offer

Frank nodded and jogged off with the young soldier, leaving Damien alone in the barracks with no idea how to get back

"Oh well" he muttered to himself looking around the large room filled with swords and spears, he spotted some armour hung on the wall, with dozens of helmets lined on the shelves above them, they were shined to within an inch of their life. He could see his reflection in the gold, he looked terrible, he hadn't been sleeping that great, he had actually been sleeping on the roof.

He reached out to touch the shield, his finger connecting with the cold smooth metal

And that's when it happened his mind was forced back, back to the city streets, he was on a rooftop, his fingers touching the gold of a necklace, he looked up to the face who was wearing it, he brushed the blonde hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear

"Now you will be protected" he said to her "That is all I want"

"All you want?" the blonde teased as she pressed her lips to his

"Maybe not all I want" he mumbled against her lips

Damien felt a hot pain in his chest as he collapsed against the cold hard floor gasping for breath, he clasped his chest but a moment later the pain was gone, he lay there for a moment unsure of what was going on, after easing his breathing he stood on shaky legs.

He needed help and there was only one person that he could trust with this, only one

Reyna

He took off running as fast as his unsteady legs would take him


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reyna leant back in her chair, stretching her arms out, she had been sat here all morning going through more mountains of paperwork, expenditures and medic bills, quests requests. This was the worst part of her job by far, being shut away in her office alone, she would much rather be out in the sunshine training with the rest of her legion.

She rolled her stiff shoulders and decided that it was best to get this done now so she could possibly get a few hours sleep tonight before she had to meet with the architect tomorrow, for new plans with the fort for the war games

A sudden bang at her window had her turn, her sword out and ready for any threat, her eyes found him instantly, with a panicked look in his eyes

"Damien!" she exclaimed, she rushed to the window and opened it wide "What in the name of Jupiter are you doing?"

"I… I need to talk to you" he was covered in sweat "Please" he begged

Reyna moved aside instantly allowing him to enter through the window, she closed it behind him. She whirled around to see him leaning against the wall with hands braced on his thighs

"Damien what's wrong?" she came to stand by his side, looking for any injuries "Are you hurt?"

Damien took deep breaths "Please tell me it is normal for Demigods to have visions and chest pains"

His words were rushed and Reyna couldn't understand what he was talking about, she swiftly grabbed one of her chairs and brought it over to him, ordering him to sit down and take deep breaths, she then knelt in front of him

"Damien, take a deep breath and calm down" she said gently

She watched as he inhaled deeply, after a while when his breathing levelled out, he dropped his head into his hand

"Tell me" she whispered, worrying about the Demigod before her

"Something happened a few days ago, the first night when I tried to escape, when I leapt onto the roof… it was like I was pulled into another world" he rubbed his forehead "I was in a city and I was running over the roof tops and then there was this girl standing in front of me, it felt as though I should know her, she kissed me and then I was back on the roof top here"

Reyna remained quiet as she listened, taking in what he was telling her

"And then just now in the barracks, I touched a golden shield and I was back with the girl on the rooftop, I had given her a gold necklace, I told her that her safety was the only thing I wanted" he clenched his hands "And I knew that I meant it… and then I was back in the barracks, I collapsed and it felt as though my heart was trying to rip out of my chest"

He looked to Reyna, she realised that he was looking to her for answers, answers she didn't have

"We will get a medic and…" she trailed off, she didn't even know what to do, neither Jason nor Percy had ever complained of visions and intense chest pains when they had their memories wiped

She sent for a medic immediately and returned to Damien's side, they waited in silence, she didn't know what to say, she found herself wanting to comfort him, but she didn't know how.

Within the next 10 minutes Toni daughter of Apollo showed up at her office

"Toni" Reyna greeted "We need discretion about this, am I understood?"

The redhead nodded and went to Damien side, she pulled out a small torch and begun to check his eyes

"Tell me what happened" she asked as she looked into his eyes

Damien retold her the story as Reyna watched the interaction, every now and then Toni would make a note on what she found or what he told her

"Okay, I need you to stand and remove your tee" Toni said, standing and looking through her medic bag

Reyna swallowed "I will give you some privacy" she said walking towards the door

"Reyna" Damien called after her, causing her to turn "Please stay, doctors make me nervous" he asked a frown forming between his brows

"I make you nervous?" Toni looked up at him with a slight smirk "Why's that then?"

Damien unconsciously rubbed his ribs "I don't know" he looked back up at Reyna, she leant against the desk, though she didn't look totally comfortable with staying in the room

"Your top" Toni reminded him calmly

Damien figured it must not fazed her anymore, if she was a medic then she must have seen it all before. He grasped the bottom of his dark tee and pulled it over his head and dropped it onto the chair behind him,

"Normally I'd wait till I knew a girl better before taking off my clothes" he joked to break the silence

Toni smiled at him "I will count myself lucky then" then she went into business mode, placing the stethoscope against his chiselled chest "Take a deep breath in and hold" she asked listening carefully

Reyna tried to keep her eyes on the floor in front of her, she did not need to be here, she felt a little uncomfortable and she didn't know why but she felt a little nervous. After a couple of minutes she couldn't help but look up at Damien, instantly she regretted it as her eyes took in his chest but before she could look away Damien caught her eye, they stared at each other for a moment

"You okay?" he asked

"Yes fine thank you" she quickly turned her attention to Toni "Anything?"

"May I speak to you in private?" she said

Reyna nodded and Damien watched the two women leave, he redressed and stood there alone, his foot tapping nervously against the floor, why did she have to speak to Reyna alone?

This wasn't a good sign, his body itched to be somewhere up high again, all his problems seemed to melt away when he was up high


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What!?" exclaimed Reyna, she couldn't believe what Toni was telling her "Are you 100% sure"

Toni rubbed her neck "I could run some more tests but Reyna I am telling you…" her words failed her "I don't know what to tell you, I've never known anything like this before"

Reyna thought for a moment "Is there anything else you can tell me, any clue to his past at all?"

Toni nodded "Well there are a lot of previous injuries, broken bones… a lot of them, they have all healed slightly awkwardly, it doesn't look like he has ever been to a hospital or medic, which makes sense with his condition"

"So you think he was aware of his condition before the memory wipe?" Reyna asked

"It would make sense, plus it would explain his nervousness around doctors" Toni still looked a little nervous "How do you want to tell him?"

Reyna had already made up her mind "We will not tell him anything, at least not yet"

Toni looked at her superior and saw that she was deadly serious "May I ask why?"

To be honest Reyna didn't know why, but she had just decided there and then that she would not tell him, it would break him

"It is not the right time to tell him, we tell him this and it could make him down spiral" Reyna's word were rushed, saying the first things that came to mind "Can I count on your discretion on this subject"

Toni yielded instantly under Reyna's intense gaze and nodded

"You are dismissed" Reyna's voice filled with authority, Toni just nodded and rushed down the corridor and out of sight

As soon as she was alone in the corridor Reyna leaned against the wall and exhaled, what was she doing? This was serious and yet she had buried it, she couldn't or didn't want to believe what Toni had found, it was impossible.

She stood there for a few moments longer before deciding she couldn't hide in the hallway for any longer, she took a deep breath and composed herself, she swung the door open to find Damien sitting on her desk

"There are plenty of chairs in this room" she said slipping back into her praetor role

Damien gave her a cheeky smile as he stood, but it faded as he spoke

"What the doc say?"

Reyna purposely looked at her desk and pretended to search for something in particular

"Not a lot, you have many previous injuries, probably due to the fact that you jump from building to building"

Damien watched her as she rifled through the papers on her desk, he knew she was busy but he had to be sure

"So why did you speak in private?" he asked

Reyna's mind ran but came to a quick answer, she was always good with finding ways out

"It's the way things work in Camp Jupiter" she glanced up but was sure not to look him in the eyes "Everything runs through the Praetor, but everything is relatively normal apart from the obvious memory loss"

"Okay cool, I guess, as long as you are sure" Damien replied, giving her a weak smile

"I apologise Damien but I have a lot to do with other issues that Toni spoke to me about" she lied easily

Damien nodded though he looked very confused

"Yer sure... I err I didn't mean to interrupt"

The sound in his voice made Reyna drop her gaze

Damien walked to the door and opened it

"Damien" she called after him

He paused in the open door and turned his eyes confused and tired

"Please let me know if anything else happens, day or night" she said, trying to at least comfort him a little

He nodded and smiled at her "You've seen me shirtless I get it" he winked at her returning to his usual cheeky self, Reyna couldn't help but give him a small smile

"You can go now" she said trying to hide the smile but it was too late, Damien had seen it and by the look in his golden brown eyes he was going to use it against her

"But seriously" his smile faded a little "Thank you for doing all this for me, I know you are busy and this situation is insane" he glanced down at his feet thinking of what words to say

"It's okay" Reyna interrupted after she realised he couldn't think of what to say

"Reyna, I mean it, I know I don't really do serious but…" he walked up to her and extended his hand "Thank you Praetor"

Reyna reached out and took his hand in hers, they shook gently

"It's my pleasure" she said and for the first time she actually meant it, so many times she had said those words to other officials from new Rome but as she looked up into Damien's eyes she knew she meant it.

They stood there for a moment still shaking hands,

"This handshake is going on for a long time" Damien joked, a broad grin crossing his features

Reyna dropped her hand instantly and walked back round to her desk not meeting his gaze, she felt a reddening on her cheeks, she hoped that her darker complexion hid the worst of it. She was praetor and she needed to keep it all professional, she sat back down in her chair and picked up the closest pen

"I'm sorry but I do still have a lot to do this evening" she said with eyes glued to the mountains of paper

"Yer no worries, let me know if there is anything I can do" he offered before smiling one last time and walking out, closing the door softy behind him and heading back to his room.

Reyna slid her head into her hands and exhaled, she had made the right decision, or at least that was what she was telling herself. Plus she had to think of the entire legion not just about one man, even though that one man made her smile more than anyone had before.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Damien found himself back on the roof that night, someone had brought him new clothes, the shirt he now wore was clean and bright purple, he wished that they did other colours but it seemed that purple was the colour of the camp, he was given a couple of new pair of jeans which he was thankful for.

Now he was just staring up at the stars, he found that he could relax more when he was stargazing, he would love to just lay there forever, but after a while the clouds began to cover the night sky and a rumble sounded over the fields. He knew the rain would come in soon and the climb would not be easy so he decided to go back to his room now

As he swung his way back in he found a note slid under his door, he walked over and picked it up, his mind first went to Reyna, But as he read it he realised it wasn't from the praetor

 _Hey seen as I have already seen you shirtless I figured it is only fair if I take you out on a date_

 _Toni_

Damien's eyebrows rose in surprise, he grinned to himself, he admired her confidence and he thought she was a pretty girl but was he ready for… whatever this was. He needed to get his memories back first, he had vowed it and he intended to keep that promise, he just didn't know where to start… he supposed that he could ask a professional about memory loss and if she just happened to be a cute redhead, he grinned to himself and laid back on his bed as the rain tapped on his window pane.

He dreamt that night of the blonde girl he had seen in his visions, they held hands as they lay on a rooftop, the sunshine bouncing off all of the buildings, they laughed at something they had said. Her smile was brighter than the sun as he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, he felt her hand trace through his hair and down to his chest which was bare, her fingers followed the line of one of his scars

"How does an orphan like me end up with a girl like you?" he asked softly as he kissed her knuckles again

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips "I know right, I'm way out of your league" she teased, pulling back

Damien raised his eyebrows "Oh really?" he smirked as he pulled her back with strong hands on her waist "Is that so?"

The blonde beamed at him as she bit her lip "Mmhm" she hummed

"Yer I guess you're right" he leant down and kissed her longingly, he pulled back and grinned at her

"Don't you dare" she said, knowing the look in his eyes all too well

But he continued to smile with a devilish look in his eyes, moving her hands up towards her stomach, edging under the white vest she wore

"Damien Blake I swear to Jupiter if you…" she words were cut off as she squealed as Damien's strong hands tickled her sides, she squirmed and tried to push him off, but her body wriggled with fits of giggles

The both laughed for a long time but eventually she tempted him to stop, when her lips found his. They laid there for what seemed hours in each other's embrace, neither realising when the sun was setting or when the moon rose high over the rooftops.

She lay with her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her, he could smell her hair

"Do you really have to go?" he asked, a slither of sadness in his voice as he pressed his lips to her head

She stayed quiet which answered his question, he hated when she left him, but every few days she did and he always wondered if that was the last time he was going to see her

"Will you come back?" he asked as he did every time

She moved so she looked up at him "I always come back to you" she whispered as she caressed his cheek "Do you know why?" she asked softly

Damien shook his head even though they went through this same conversation every time she had to go

She smiled up at him "Because I love you Damien Blake"

"And I will always wait for you, because I love you Elena Swan" he leaned down and kissed her softly, but it hurt when she walked away into the night and down the fire escape.

Damien stared at the stars, the stars that Elena had taught him during the few nights they had spent together, she told him stories of the ancient days, they would talk for hours until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Damien gasped awake covered in sweat, he looked around wildly, he was in the guest room at Camp Jupiter. He took deep breaths as he sat up,

"Elena" he whispered hand going to his chest "Who are you?"

Was it just a dream? He thought to himself… no, no it was too real, what he felt for her was too real, when he had looked into her eyes it was like nothing he could put in words, how he felt. This was a memory, a glimpse into his past and he realised he had left someone behind, someone he had truly loved, he had to find her.

He stood heading for the door grabbing his few belongings, he paused with his hand on the door handle, he thought of the raven haired Praetor, she had said she would help him and Damien didn't know even where to start with his search. He dropped his hand back to his side, if he left now he would have betrayed her trust, he doubted she would help him again if he tried to disappear.

He went back to his bed, but he did not sleep


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Reyna did not sleep much the previous night, there was so much paper work and then there was the meeting at the crack of dawn. She squinted into the morning sun as she traipsed through puddles left by last night's down pour, she made her way to New Rome where she was greeted by the Architect who wasted no time and showed her the new plans.

He babbled for a long time and after a while Reyna zoned out, her eyes glassed over as he went through why a certain mixture of cement was far superior to another, she hated days like this but this was her duty as Praetor. At least the guy had brought her a hot chocolate, which made it the least bit bearable.

"Why does a simple change to our barracks take 3 hours to discuss" Reyna groaned as she finally sat back down in her office chair, she sighed as her assistant brought in even more paperwork

"Sorry Praetor" her assistant said sincerely, attempting to smile at Reyna "Shall I get some cocoa?"

Reyna returned her smile "You know me so well, that would be lovely thank you Rebecca"

Rebecca nodded and turned to the door before turning sharply "Oh and the new guy came by early this morning, he was looking for you"

Reyna's eyes shot up to her "Damien was here?"

"Yer" she replied casually

"What did he want?" she asked, worry flashed through her mind that he had had another vision

Rebecca shrugged "He didn't say, but after I told him you were not here he asked after Toni"

"Toni?" Reyna questioned "Why was he looking for her?"

"No idea didn't say, although I know that Toni was quite taken with him" she answered "Is there anything else you need?"

Reyna shook her head and watched as Rebecca closed the door softly behind her, Reyna stood instantly and looked to her window. Why would Damien go to Toni? Why not her? Unless… Reyna's mind spun, What if he suspected Reyna was keeping information from him? Would Toni keep her word? She couldn't risk it.

She stormed out of her office

"Rebecca"

The smaller girl turned in her seat and squeaked slightly "Yes?"

Reyna composed herself "What is Toni's schedule? Where will she be now?" she asked professionally, hands placed behind her back and shoulders broad

Rebecca tapped on her ipad and typed her name

"Right now she should be doing rounds at the medical facility" she said looking back up at her Praetor, confusion flashing in her eyes "Is there a problem?"

Reyna didn't meet her gaze as she answered "No, no problem, I will return in an hour or so" and with that she turned and left the younger girl sat there.

Reyna marched through the streets, nodding to the people who bowed their heads to her, she wound through the busy roads until she was in front of the medic building, she took a breath and entered.

"Praetor?"

Reyna turned to see a son of Apollo looking surprised to see her here

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

She nodded "I am well, thank you Paul"

He smiled and bowed slightly, turning away to continue his duties

"I was actually looking for Toni" she said catching his attention back "Do you know where she is at the current moment?"

"Err yer she should be counting supplies on the top floor" he looked slightly confused "You're the second person to ask for her today"

So Damien was here or still here, she had to find him

"Thank you" Reyna turned away and headed for the top floor,

Her dark eyes darted around the open spaces, seeing recovering romans and rushing medics, she did not see them at first, so she made her way further into the long room. She recalled that the storage room was at the back, she could see the door now, it was opened slightly. She came to a stop when she saw it opening and she quickly stood behind a nearby pillar, watching as Damien stepped out with Toni, both smiling at one another.

Something knotted deep in Reyna's stomach as she watched them smile at one another, as Damien placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked through all the hospital beds and back down the stairs to the exit. Once they were out of site Reyna stood away from the pillar coming back into view, she didn't tell him, she couldn't of, they looked… happy.

So why did Reyna not feel relieved, Toni had kept her word and not told Damien, so why couldn't she relax a little, her shoulders felt tense as if she was carrying a massive weight.

"Reyna?"

Hazel came to stand beside the taller Praetor, seeing a look she had never seen in her dark eyes

"Are you okay?" she asked placing a light hand on her shoulder

Reyna looked down at the daughter of Pluto, slipping back on her mask, no emotion, she had to be a Praetor and that meant leaving out emotions

"I'm fine… just buried under a lot of work" she replied dryly, her eyes moving back to the stairs where Damien had gone with Toni

Hazel knew she was hiding something "Reyna you know you can tell me anything"

Reyna turned and gave her a small forced smile "I know and I appreciate that greatly, I count you as a friend Hazel"

Reyna meant every word, Hazel was one of the few people she counted as a friend, they had been closer after the whole Gaia trying to kill everyone thing, but the fewer people who know about Damien's affliction, the safer it will be for everyone.

"Okay" Hazel conceded even though she knew the regal Praetor was not telling her everything "But if there were anything to come up, you know where to find me" she gave her a glowing smile

"Thank you Hazel" she said, before excusing herself and walking slowly back to her office.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Damien sat up as the morning light hit his eyes, he had fallen asleep on the roof again. It had been two days since his last vision, he had spoken to Toni about the possibility of getting visions of his past, she had said that it was possible and that it had happened before with a guy named Percy, he had remembered his girlfriend back in another camp.

Toni had been unbelievable helpful the past couple of days, she had completed his tours and told him what to expect on his initiation day, about being selected and getting his S.P.Q.R tattoo, then in the evening they would have a war game on the Field of Mars where he would prove himself. Frank had already taught him some minor defensive moves, but said if he just did what he did with the guards on the roof then there would not be any problem proving himself.

He rose and stretched in the sunlight, he had a few hours until the ceremony, he thought about seeing Reyna but he feared that she would have too much to do in the run up to the ceremony and he did not want to get in her way. Maybe he should just get ready for the day, see if Hazel and Frank were around. He lowered himself back on to the ledge and next to Reyna's window, he paused for a moment, it was still early but knowing Reyna she would not be sleeping.

He thought for a moment longer before deciding it would be intrusive to knock, plus she probably wouldn't even be there, so he continued to his open window and swung himself in. He straightened to hear a soft knocking at his door, he walked over and opened it fully to see Reyna waiting there

"Reyna" he greeted with a smile

She returned his smile but there was something off about it "Sorry did I wake you?"

He shook his head "No I was awake, I was err… on the roof" he smirked slightly

"Of course you were" she exhaled, shuffling papers in her hands "I just needed your opinion on a something"

"Of course" Damien stepped back welcoming Reyna into the room "Come in"

Reyna walked in passed him and her eyes couldn't help but look around, she saw that Damien was relatively neat, not like her OCD cleanliness but neat enough not to be a total slob. The room was bare, although she didn't expect anything else, he didn't arrive with much but the clothes he had been in were folded and on the floor in the corner.

She stopped in the middle of the small room and turned to face Damien who was standing by the now closed door, she took in his appearance, he now wore the purple tee of Camp Jupiter and a fresh pair of jeans. The tee was fitting but she recalled how lean he had been underneath, silently she scolded herself for even thinking about that, she was Praetor, the leader, she had no time for anything else.

"So what's up?" he asked casually "Changing your mind about letting me in your camp?" he joked, smiling again

Reyna dropped her gaze "No, I just need to ask you about your tattoo" she moves to the small desk and places a folder onto the wood surface "As you know we have never had a child of Letus before and therefore we have never had a tattoo design for his children"

Damien nodded and came to stand beside her, their shoulders almost touching, Reyna noticed the proximity and sidesteps away slightly

"I just need your approval on one of these designs" she said not looking at him but keeping her eyes glued to the table before them

"Okay cool" he looked through a few of the designs, most were skulls or some sort of dark and sorrow filled imagery "Child of death… right" he sighed

It was then Reyna saw a design that shouldn't have been in the folder, with her lightening quick reflexes she snatched it before he could see it properly

"Whoa what was that?" he turned facing her and trying to see what she was hiding

"Nothing that shouldn't be in there" she rushed, cheeks feeling warm

Damien grinned slightly "Did you draw a design for me?" he tried to reach for it but the Praetor was much faster

"It doesn't matter, please choose a design so I can tell the tattooist" she ordered

Damien straightened and looked into her eyes "Reyna, please I want to see your design" he held out his hand "Please"

Reyna made the mistake of looking into his golden brown eyes, they were soft and warm and she found that it was hard to resist them. Slowly she handed over the design she had doodled between meetings yesterday, she had never meant for anyone, especially Damien himself to see it

Damien smiled and looked down at the pen drawing, it was a black sword but the way she had highlighted the edges made it look like a cross, she had shaded so it looked like it almost glowed. He smiled at the drawing

"This one" he said, he looked back up at the Praetor meeting her gaze "I want this one"

"Damien… it's not even a proper design" she started but was interrupted by Damien who grabbed her hand

"This is the one I want, it's a beautiful design and I would be proud to have it on my body" he smiled down at her

"Really?" she asks quietly, unsure whether he was messing with her or not

"Really" he confirmed

They stood there for a moment, Reyna realising her hand was still in his, she stepped back quickly and turned to the door, taking the design from his hand

"Of course, I will get that done for you, do not forget to wear the toga over the purple tee" her words were rushed as her hand turned the door handle

"Reyna?"

She did not look back but she paused in the open doorway

"I will see you tonight at the ceremony, but for now I have other duties to attend to" she didn't wait for a response before closing the door behind her and marching down the corridor, leaving a very confused Damien standing there wondering what he had done to upset her.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Damien stood alone in the grand hall facing all of the twelfth legion, around 200 faces watched him as they stood in perfect form in their different cohorts. He spotted Hazel standing in front of the fifth cohort, she flashed him a comforting smile, he returned it subtly. He scanned the other faces to see Toni standing in amongst the people from the second cohort, she winked at him but remained perfectly still, all of them remained perfectly still and it had been about 10 minutes since they all marched in one cohort at a time.

The double doors swung open at the opposite end of the grand hall to where Damien stood, Reyna swept into the room with her purple cape billowing out behind her, she was followed by Frank who walked with broad confident shoulders, both looked like they could take on the whole room if they wanted to. Damien's eyes widened when he saw what were by Reyna's heels, two what looked like dogs followed her obediently but these dogs gleamed as though they were made of metal, as they got closer Damien saw they actual were one was a golden colour whereas the other shone silver.

Then Damien looked back up to the raven haired Praetor who looked so regal as she stepped up and turned to face the twelfth legion, Frank stood to her right as her metallic dogs sat either side of her.

"Tonight we are gathered because a new comer has been brought to us by Lupa, he wants to become a legionnaire" her voice rang out in the silence "What do the Auguries say?"

All eyes turned to a man in a purple toga who stepped forward "He has strength and is a good fighter, beyond that is unclear" he bowed his head and stepped back

Eyes all turned back to Reyna who nodded, she then turned her gaze to Damien, she wore her usual Praetor mask, showing no emotions.

"Damien Blake do you have any letters of reference?" she asked

Damien swallowed but said loudly "I do not"

Reyna spoke to the legion "Will any Legionnaires stand for him?"

There was a moment of silence before Hazel stepped forward

"I am centurion of the fifth cohort I will stand for him" for a small girl she had a big voice

Reyna looked to her "Hazel Levesque, you may stand for the recruit, does you cohort accept him"

"We do Praetor" said a guy next to Hazel, Toni mentioned his name was Dakota he thinks

Reyna turned her body away from them and to Damien

"Congratulations Damien Blake, you stand on probation, you will be given a tablet with your name and cohort" she took a breath "In one years time or as soon as you complete an act of valour you will become a full member of the twelfth legion fulminate, serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion and defend the camp with honour"

Damien could swear he saw a slight smile but if it was it was gone as she turned back to the legion

"Senatus Populusque Romanus" she called out

After the echo of her commanding voice died down she spoke again

"You have one hour for dinner then the war games will commence cohorts 1, 2, will defend the rest of you will be the attacking force" and with that she walked straight from the grand hall with Frank and the two metal hounds, she didn't even look back at Damien

So yet again he was standing at the front of close to 200 people, Hazel had told him that he was to be the last to leave and that she would come and get him after the ceremony, so he just stood there as the cohorts filed out for dinner, he saw Toni leaving, her red locks pulled into a high ponytail, she smiled at him before she left, he returned it.

A few minutes later Hazel came forward and congratulated him, then she lightly punched his arm

"You're lucky you have me as your centurion, cause the first year is hell if you don't have friends in the right places"

"I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" he groaned jokingly

She beamed back at him "Without a doubt, c'mon we have to get your tattoo done before dinner" together they walked out of the grand hall and into a smaller room next to it, Frank and Reyna were already there waiting with another Demigod that Damien didn't know

He met Reyna's eyes and he smiled "So this is where the fun starts"

"Please sit down and remain still" the tattooist said and gestured to the seat in front of him "You sure this is the design you want, it's stays forever"

Damien looked from the design back up to Reyna whose eyes were fixed on his arm "I'm sure" he replied as Reyna's eyes found his

"Okay let's get this done" he said as he started up the machine "Just try and stay still mate"

Damien nodded but didn't take his eyes from the regal Praetor, it was Reyna who looked away first and down to his tattoo, seeing her doodle being permanently marked on Damien's skin. She wanted to say something, the silence was awkward and this was coming from the girl who would rather have silence than talk to most, but she started to feel her cheeks heating slightly every time Damien's eyes were on her.

About 20 minutes later the tattooist moved back and wiped Damien's arm clean

"Finished" he said looking to Reyna for approval, she nodded

Damien looked down at his forearm, there was Reyna's design and underneath that were the letters S.P.Q.R

"Every year of service you will receive a line" Reyna showed her own forearm, she had six lines below the letters, her mother's symbol above it all, two crossed swords and a flaming torch

Frank clapped him on the back "Now it is time for the war games"


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Damien didn't know what he had been expecting but Hazel had kitted him out with armour and weapons from the barracks, so now he had a leather chest guard with matching gauntlets, he held a golden sword in his hand and a hefty shield in the other. It weighed quite a bit, and he had been standing in the same place for a long time now, the cohort was given an order to hold until the war games were to commence.

Hazel stood next to him perfectly still, she had told him not to move or speak until the war games started, this was not his idea of fun, he wanted to move, he had a hard time standing still, they had said that all Demigods had a form of ADHD but romans were trained to be restraint and control their impulses. Damien had no such training and his skin began to itch with being so still

A whinny had him glancing up, there high above the field was a flying horse, like a horse with huge wings, it was glossy black even in the dim light of the evening, then he saw her, her usual purple cape flowing in the light breeze. Reyna sat upon the horse, she was looking out over the battle field, he continue to watch her until a booming voice sounded across the silent space

"Ready yourselves romans" yelled Frank from where he stood between the three cohorts and the makeshift fort where the first and second cohort were defending "LET THE WAR GAMES COMMENCE"

And with that Frank turned into a giant eagle and launched himself into the sky and flew close to where Reyna was, both watching

Hazel turned to her cohort, she was small but when she wanted to be she could be commanding "We are flanking to the east, there we will break through the drainage system while distracting them from the other cohorts" she turned and began to march the cohort

Damien quickly fell into step, staying close to Hazel

"Damien remember we use real weapons which means real injuries, this is a real fight, but there is an unspoken rule that you cannot seriously wound someone" she muttered "Remember to use your shield"

She tapped the large shield with her sword "Could save your life" she joked

Damien nodded and flashed a smile, before glancing back up at Reyna who was flying over the fort watching how the battle had been planned by both sides.

As they neared the fort wall, a dozen or so figures appeared at the top wall, all holding bows

"SHIELDS UP!" yelled Hazel

Damien just had enough time to grasp what that meant before a shower of arrows crashed against the top of the shields, while the cohort huddled beneath them.

"We need a new plan" Dakota called to Hazel as more arrows pinned them down

Damien peeked through the gap between shield to look up the wall, it was poorly constructed, they only finished building it this morning, there were imperfections all the way up the wall, if he could get covering fire he could scale the wall and take down some of the archers, giving the others an opportunity to get through the drainage bars.

"Hazel, I have a plan… kinda" he met her golden gaze, he explained hastily. More arrows rained down as Hazel thought for a moment, she look to Dakota who shrugged

"It's either that or being stuck here" he said casually

Hazel nodded "Get the rear archers ready and tell them not to hit our guy" she looked back to Damien "You sure? There is no guarantee you won't be hit, and that would be a long drop"

Damien glanced back up a smile spreading across his face "Danger is half the fun" he winked

"ARCHERS READY!" yelled Dakota "FIRE!"

"That's my cue" Damien grinned bolting forwards towards the wall with his shield held high over his head, blocking ay arrows

As he got closer to the wall he threw it aside and sheathed his blade, leaping towards the cracks in the wall, he scrambled up the wall with hast as he dodged the few arrows from the archers that had spotted him.

Reyna flew high above on blackjack, watching as her legion fought below, she thought that the plan of attack was obvious, the first and second cohorts had the fort well defended as she had expected, but then her eyes found something unexpected, a figure climbing the west wall while dodging arrow fire

"Damien" she whispered watching as he leapt across the wall to avoid being shot down, she wheeled Blackjack around and swooped towards him, getting a better view of the situation, she watched as he climbed higher, knowing full well that she couldn't intervene.

Damien looked up and swung back with one hand to avoid a couple of arrows that glanced off the wall where his body had been, his arm strained as her pulled himself back to the wall and continued his ascent. He was about half way up, getting closer and closer to the archers who were brave enough to risk getting shot just to take him down, he found himself having to leap across the wall and grab hold of ledges and cracks, but he didn't feel afraid, he felt free, even when dodging arrows.

He could hear Hazel calling down below, ordering more and more archers to fire. Damien's eyes darted along the wall looking for a route, there was no cover, the only thing he could think to do was just go for the roof, archers or no archers. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up the wall as fast as he could, leaping out of the way of arrows that shot past him. The higher he got the easier it was for the archers at the top to aim for him, he saw one archer readying his bow he recognised him as one of the guards he had an unfortunate meeting with his first day, he could see the grin on his face as he released his arrow. Damien had nowhere to jump out of the way

"Shit"


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Damien grunted in pain as the arrow embedded itself in his thigh, his legs slipping from underneath him, leaving just his hands holding on to the rough cracks in the wall

"Agghh" he groaned as he looked down, Hazel had told him that they used slightly blunted arrows so they would not cause as much damage as the real thing, but still the tip was stuck I his leg, he took a shaky breath and pulled himself up placing his good leg on a slight ledge, taking some of the strain from his arms, he reached down and mentally counted to three before wrenching the arrow from his skin. He tossed it aside and looked back up, the archers were being forced back slightly by the fifth cohort, giving him time to make it to the top.

Reyna's eyes were wide, Damien had been shot and for a split second she thought that he was going to fall, she took an unsteady breath as she saw him rip the arrow from his body and continue his way up the wall with some speed. Her grip tightened on Blackjack's mane as she watched him vault over the top of the wall and was punched straight in the face.

Damien shook his head and jumped back out of the guys reach, knocking into another soldier, he ducked and gave him a gut punch, forgetting that the guy was wearing body armour, he shook his now injured fist before rolling out of the way as two more guys came at him.

He drew his sword and blocked the oncoming attacks, okay so maybe this wasn't the best idea, he was out numbered six to one, he was just thankful that they were in a wall and he couldn't be surrounded by all sides. His brain ran with possibilities, none of them particularly good but his job was only to distract them, he could do that.

He leant back dodging another swipe, he placed is hand on the ground behind him and used his momentum to flip over bringing his foot down hard on some soldier's head, they fell backwards into another, blacked out. He wasted no time before leaping and launching his knee into the chest of the soldier behind who was just recovering, well that was two out of six.

He spun to face the other four

"Ahh crap" he groaned as he realised who was standing there, looking very angry, four of the guys he had beaten up on that rooftop "I don't suppose we can let bygones be bygones" he suggested

The biggest stepped forward "I think not probatio, you broke my friends wrist" he and the other three stepped forward, forcing Damien to back towards a wall of one of the fake turrets

"Right… fair point" he shrugged, the romans smiled and charged him, Damien spun quickly on his heels and sprinted up the fake wall, he just about made it to the top with his injured leg, he stood above them

"Come down and fight like a roman!" ordered one of the soldiers

Damien watched their movements, watched the way they held their weapons

"COME ON!" yelled one of them "COWARD"

Damien glanced down to where Hazel was trying to break through

The first soldier followed his gaze, he turned to his men "You two fire on the fifth cohort" he commanded

They grabbed their bows and fired down catching a couple of soldiers off guard

"HEY" Damien leapt over the first two soldiers and crashed into the ones with bows, all of them falling to the ground, the other soldiers were on him in seconds, disarming him and dragging him back and holding his arms.

"Bad move boy" one grunted "Hold him still"

Damien couldn't move his arms but kicked out as their leader advanced, catching him in the stomach, he growled angrily before launching his fist into Damien's jaw. Over and over they took turns in their beatings, Damien attempted to lash out and defend himself but he couldn't get free, at least not safely.

He peered over the edge of the wall and into the fort, it was a drop but there were left over materials down below, they could cushion his landing a little, but it was gonna hurt like hell. He looked back up at his attacker

"Can we call it quits when this is over?" he said before spitting out a mouthful of blood

The leader thought for a moment "After I break your wrist yes, then we will be equal" he smiled as he nodded to his friend who forced Damien to hold his arm out straight

"Oh great, sorry but I'm gonna drop out of this" he smirked at his own inside joke, with all the force he could muster he planted his foot against the opposite wall and flipped out of their hold and straight over the ledge heading straight for the pile of rubbish below him

He landed hard on his back, the materials giving way underneath him, softening his landing by a fraction, he gasped for oxygen as his lungs got the air knocked from them, he opened his eyes to find everything blurry, but high above him he saw figures peering over the ledge.

There was a huge crash and he was surrounded by people, Hazel was at his side instantly

"What in all of Hades happened to you?" she asked as she looked over his injured body

He coughed slightly and attempted a smile "Oh y'know just thought I'd take a quick break"

Hazel's eyes were filled with concern as she look over his injuries "I'll call a medic, can you stand?"

Damien tried to stand but found himself falling straight back into the pile of destroyed materials

Hazel rolled her eyes "Take that as a no" she signalled another demigod who rushed over "Get him to the medic tent"

Damien looked up at the guy in front of him, he was huge and grizzled looking

"I have a question" he asked Hazel as he was hauled up

"What?" Hazel said itching to get back to the fight

"How many of him do you see?" he said in a not so quiet whisper

Hazel tried to repress a laugh, she looked to the big guy holding him up "Make sure you tell them he may have a head injury"

The guy nodded and all but dragged Damien off the field of Mars


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Reyna had got the news a few minutes ago and had left Frank to attend to the Praetor duties, she had headed straight for the field hospital and entered her eyes searching for the son of Letus. There were a few injured that looked shocked to see her there, some attempted to stand for her but she denied and said that they should rest, she moved to the end of the tent, her dark eyes falling on Damien

His eyes were closed and she thought for a moment he was sleeping, she moved closer seeing the bruises and gashed across his face. His body was covered with a light blanket, Reyna reached out her hand and gently began to pull back on the fabric

"Reyna?"

The Praetor dropped the blanket immediately and spun around coming face to face with Toni, the redhead's eyes going from her to Damien

"Are you his attending?" Reyna straightened putting on her professional voice

Toni shook her head "No I just came to check up on him"

Reyna cleared her throat "Have you completed all your other duties?"

Toni dropped her gaze "Not yet Praetor, I was just going to check his chart and go" she looked back up between Reyna and Damien "May I?"

Reyna thought for a moment, she wanted to say no, but it was obvious that Toni cared for Damien, she stepped aside to let her pass. Toni nodded and went instantly to his chart, her eyes skimming over the words and back up at his sleeping form

"How is he?" Reyna asked taking a step towards him

"He has extensive injuries, looks like he was beaten and then took a massive fall, which corresponds with Hazel's report here" she said putting down the clipboard "He will make a full recovery though"

"Thank you Toni you may return to your other duties" she said, the redhead knowing full well that is was a command and she would not argue with her Praetor, she nodded taking one last look at Damien before leaving.

Reyna moved to the wall and drew the large curtains around so they were separated from the other injured, she sat in the chair beside his bed and watched him, she reached for the cover once again and drew it back revealing his bare chest which was wound with some bandages, gashes and bruises covered almost every inch of his skin. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but reach her hand out and place it gently on his chest.

She felt the rise and fall of his breathing beneath her fingertips,

"Please be okay" she whispered before standing, she needed to return, she could not favour one Demigod over all others in her legion, she moved away going for the curtain

"Reyna"

She paused, she wasn't sure whether she had truly heard her name

"Hey" he said sleepily "Please tell me that is actually you and not another hallucination" his words were slow and drawn out

She turned and looked down at him, he had a lazy smile on his face, his left eye swollen and barely opening

"Hello Damien" she said softly

His eyes seemed luminous "Hey" he replied "You came to see me"

She nodded "I just came to see how you were" she said awkwardly

He lifted his hand slightly and attempted to point at the chair "You got time to hang out?" he breathed, blinking very slowly

Reyna thought for a moment, she should go, this wasn't a good idea, but looking at him now she found herself not being able to say no, slowly she sat down back in the chair next to his bed

"So the war games are fun" he joked, smiling up at Reyna

She exhaled and allowed the smallest of smiles, at least he still had his humour, then her eye became serious for a moment

"Damien what happened, last I saw you made it to the top of the wall, then I hear you are in the medic tent"

He smirked again "You were watching me huh?"

"Damien" she scolded "This is serious, nobody knows what happened but the medics say you were beaten"

Damien's smile faded a little at her tone, he just shrugged

"Damien this is no the roman way to do things, I need you to tell me who did this to you" after a moment silence she continued "Did someone throw you from the roof? Cause I fail to believe you misjudged"

"I jumped" he said simply, swallowing hard

Reyna's deep brown eyes watched him "Damien I know you have more skill than that, give me names… please" she placed a hand on his forearm

Damien looked down at her hand and covered it with his own, his mind was still blurred slightly with the concussion but he revelled in Reyna's warmth, he looked back up into her concerned eyes

"Please" she repeated "I can't let this happen"

Damien didn't know whether it was his concussion playing trick on him but he had never seen her this vulnerable before, as Praetor she had a right to know, as his friend she deserved the truth

"It was the guys from the roof on the first day, they wanted retribution for their friend whose wrist I broke" he dropped his gaze as he spoke

Reyna listened to the full story, her anger levels growing higher and higher, she couldn't believe that soldiers from her legion would act this way. To attack an outnumbered man because of an incident that was not his fault

She stood abruptly, letting Damien's hand fall away from her, she turned sharply on her heels and began to march out of the room

"Reyna!" he attempted to call but she was gone, he tried to stand but was quickly pushed back down by one of the medics

"I gotta speak to Reyna" he croaked

"You are in no fit state to go anywhere, lay back down" she ordered "Now"

Damien fell back onto the bed, wishing he had kept his stupid mouth shut, Reyna had looked so angry and it was because of him

"Shit"


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Damien sat in the medical centre, strangely in the same bed as he had woken up in on that first day, he had been moved there after the war games, he had not seen Reyna since. Hazel and Frank had stopped by to see how he was, but when he asked about Reyna and what had happened, they had said that it wasn't their place to say anything, the legion rules again. Damien was starting to think that maybe joining wasn't the smartest idea he had had but with nothing to compare it to he figured he just did stupid stuff in general.

Toni had come by a lot, she was nice and brought him dinner from the camp

"Hey handsome" she would say, everytime

She would check his chart even though it hadn't changed in the last two hours, she would sit and chat. Tonight was no different

"So you can leave tomorrow morning" she said as she handed him some ambrosia

"Yer" he nodded running a hand through his hair "Finally getting a bunk in the fifth cohort" he looked out the window at the night sky

Toni frowned slightly "Are you okay? You seem… distracted"

Damien looked at her and forced a smile "I'm good" he lied "Just tired"

"Oh" she said looking down "Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" she stood slowly

Damien shook his head "No I... I just wanna get out of here for a bit, wanna help me make a daring escape?"

Toni smiled down at him "As much fun as that sounds, I have to make my rounds soon and you" she tapped his nose "You need your rest"

Damien's smile faltered a little, he hated it in this bed, stuck and being told not to move

"I'm sorry Damien but I'm a medic and you should get some bed rest" she said suggestively

Damien smiled kindly at her "Yer, I should get some sleep"

Toni's eyebrows raised in surprise "Yer… right, of course" she walked towards the door "Erm, goodnight Damien"

"Night Toni" he said as he watched her leave, she closed the door softly behind her, he knew that she was right and that he should just rest up but he needed to be out in the fresh air, he wanted to be high, where he could fill his lungs

He sat up wincing only slightly, the nectar the medics had given him was doing wonders but still he ached. He stood and walked slowly to the window, they had left it unlocked and he swung it open, feeling the cool night air brushing across his exposed skin. He looked down, he was only a storey up but in his current state he wondered if he could get down without breaking anything. His need to be outside won as he swung a leg over the frame and placed it on the ledge outside, he hooked his hands on the window and began to lower himself down.

He groaned quietly as he dropped down, falling to the ground

"Ahh crap"

He stood holding his side taking deep breaths, he looked around, luckily it was late enough for most of the campers to be in their bunks and no one was in the streets. He looked up to the stars, already feeling better than what he had been stuck inside the building.

He walked through the quiet camp and found himself walking towards the guest housing, he looked up at the building wondering if he had the strength to climb it, the walk had tired him a little. He lowered himself onto the grass and tried to relax his body

He rested there for a while until a voice had him looking up, his eyes found the source and a small smile crept across his face. Reyna was walking into the building being followed by another that Damien didn't recognise, before they entered she turned sharply on her heels

"There is nothing left to talk about" she snapped at the guy, who took an uncertain step back

"Praetor I would have to disagree" he said, taking a defensive stance "I feel as though the punishment was too harsh"

"Too harsh?" she repeated, her voice held all the power "Members of your cohort attacked a single man with aggression and hostility, due to an incident days ago which he was not at fault for"

The guy stepped closer "Reyna he attacked our men and you welcome him into our legion"

Reyna squared off her shoulders to him "He was brought to us by Lupa, he had no memory and he was being chased by romans with swords, he defended himself… tell me you would not have done the same"

Damien watched the encounter, Reyna was a force to be reckoned with, she was shorter than the guy, but even from a distance he could see fear in the guys face

"All I am saying is that the punishment doesn't fit the crime" he said

Reyna looked up at him "And the council agreed with me, Romans do not take vengeance upon one another that is why we have a senate, why we created democracy. I will not speak any further on the matter Raymond"

He was about to answer back when she cut him off

"You are dismissed" and with that she walked in leaving the soldier standing there looking pissed, he traipsed off into the night. Damien looked to Reyna's office but no lights came on, instead windows illuminated up high, her bedroom. She threw the window open and stalked back out of site, Damien stood and walked to the wall, finding new strength in his arms

He began his climb towards her window, wanting to make sure she was okay, he knew she was tough but still he just wanted to be sure. So he latched onto the wall it taking him longer than usual for him to make it up to her window, he looked in to see her sitting on her bed with her head in her hands

He knocked gently on the window "Reyna?"


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Damien found himself face to face with Reyna's blade, it inches away from his throat, he jerked backwards making the mistake of trying to block with his hands, he felt his body falling as he reached out for the window frame but instead he caught something soft and warm.

Reyna grabbed his hand as soon as she realised who it was at her window, she pulled him back, holding on to him tightly

"What on earth are you doing?" she exclaimed

Damien held onto the frame with one hand and held onto her with the other, he smiled at her shocked features

"I came to see if you were alright" he breathed, there was a pause "Are you alright?" he asked

"Are you crazy" she said wide eyed, looking down at his still bandaged chest "Get in here"

He smirked as she helped him into her room, he stumbled, but her fast hands caught him, he stood in her arms, looking down at her still grinning

Her dark eyes found his and for a moment longer they stood there with arms wrapped around each other until Reyna stepped back releasing him, she dropped his gaze to his chest, only then realising that was a bad idea, even under the bandages she could see his well-toned form.

She swallowed "You should be resting" she said not meeting his eyes

He shrugged "I needed some air" he watched as she looked everywhere but him

"And you thought you would just climb my window?" she asked looking back up to him and gesturing to the still open window

He tilted his head slightly "I saw you and that guy outside and I wanted to make sure you were okay" he trailed off a little "Now you say it, it does sound a little creepy granted" he pressed his lips together

Reyna smiled a little

"Sorry" he said returning the smile "I promise I'm not a stalker"

Her smile grew a little "Then why are you sneaking in my window at night?"

Damien chuckled slightly "Cause I was worried about you"

Reyna's smile dropped slightly and turned away "You shouldn't have listened to that Damien, but I can handle Ray" she glanced back at him "You should return to your bed"

The mention of Ray and the reason for the argument they had brought her back into the real world, where she was reminded that she was Praetor, plus Damien and Toni seemed very close

"Reyna" Damien said "There is something I should tell you"

Reyna turned watching him closely, he looked a little nervous

"Erm a few nights ago I had another vision… dream, sorta thing" he said, hand subconsciously going to his chest "It was late and I didn't want to bother you, you seemed really busy"

Reyna stayed silent as he explained about the blonde in his dream, Elena, and how he felt like it wasn't just a dream. He spoke of talking to Toni about getting memories back and what could help him find out what had actually happened

"I know you said I should come to you with anything but with everything else that was happening I didn't want to add to you" he shuffled his feet "I mean you don't owe me anything, you have been good to me"

Reyna sighed, letting her usual mask slip as she removed her cape and sat on the edge of her bed

"You think this Elena is real?" she asked, staring at the floor

Damien walked to her side and sat next to her "I do"

Reyna couldn't believe what he was saying, she was worried that he had been interested in Toni and now hearing that he had a lost love somewhere and he wanted to find her, she felt her chest tighten slightly

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the vulnerability in her face, her usual confidence gone "Is it that guy earlier?"

Reyna smiled slightly, of course he didn't get, she didn't even understand it herself

"No, no it's not the guy" she turned her head so she could look at him, his golden brown eyes filled with concern for her "What do you want to do now?" she asked

"I want my memories back" he answered simply "But I don't know where to even start"

Reyna thought for a moment, watching him struggle with not knowing what he should do, he didn't know their world, he didn't understand there were ways. She did, she knew that she could help, but it might mean losing him if he finds his love, but as she looked back into his eyes she realised that he had a right to know his past.

"There might be a way… but it isn't guaranteed and it may be dangerous" she said quietly

Damien's eyes lit up as he turned to her "What is it?"

"Damien…" she began

"Reyna please" he said grabbing her hand in his own "Please tell me, I'll do whatever it takes"

His skin was warm against hers and his eyes pleaded with her

She exhaled "There is a Titaness of memory, here in San Francisco, if anyone can help with your memories it would be her"

"Where is she?" he asked eagerly "When can we leave?"

"Calm down Damien" Reyna said repressing a smile at his excitement "I will have to organize a quest, and we will leave as soon as I sort out all the paperwork"

Damien grinned and rolled his eyes "Paperwork? Really?"

She nodded "Yes, more paperwork and you will have to decide who to take, quests are normally done in threes, so you will have to pick two others to accompany you"

"Then I pick you" he said grinning broadly

"Me?" she said surprised

"Definitely" he replied "Wouldn't go anywhere without you"

Reyna felt her smile growing and her heart beating faster "Okay… who else?"

Damien thought for a moment, but it was hard for him to concentrate when he was watching Reyna smile, she always seemed so focused and ready for battle it was amazing to him to see her happy.

"I er… I don't know" he said slowly revelling in her smile "What do you think?"

"Hazel is strong and I trust her with my life" Reyna said

Damien squeezed her hand "Then it's settled"


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Reyna's eyes opened slowly, she took a deep breath and turned in her bed, her hand falling on something firm, she blinked several times and pushed herself up onto her elbows. A figure lay sleeping next to her, his chest rising and falling with each slow breath, her sleepy eyes found his face inches away from hers, Damien

"Stercore" she muttered scrambling backwards and falling off the bed with a loud thud

"Huh.. What?" Damien sat up looking around for the source of the noise, his tired golden brown eyes finding Reyna on the floor looking up at him shock on her face, he stood instantly offering a hand "You alright?"

Reyna's mind ran for a moment, trying to figure out how they ended up sleeping on her bed together "Why are you still here?" she asked, standing by herself, ignoring the hand

Damien confusingly looked back at the bed and then to her "Oh um yer, you fell asleep last night during paperwork at your desk" he explained innocently "You didn't look comfortable so I put you in your bed"

Reyna stared at him for a long moment "You carried me to bed?" she asked, her perfect dark eyebrows rising

Damien tried not to smile, he chose instead to shuffle his feet awkwardly "Yep" he dropped his gaze

"And why were you also in my bed?" she questioned, pushing some loose hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear

He shrugged "I was tired" he smirked slightly to see how flustered she was, he couldn't resist teasing her a little more "Y'know you drool right, just a little bit there" he tapped the edge of his mouth

"What?" she said wide eyed her hand going instantly to the corner of her mouth, trying to wipe away whatever was there

Damien burst out laughing as he watched her, he held a hand to his bandaged side as his injuries flared from so much laughing, he saw Reyna's face become serious when she realised he was just messing with her

"Damien" she said looking at him, his laughter quietened slightly "I am going to kill you" she lunged towards him, shoving him onto the bed

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he said blocking her and rolling backwards to the other side of her double bed, landing perfectly on his feet, wincing slightly at the pain "You wouldn't beat an already injured guy, would ya?" a wide smile plastered on his face

She glared back "I might make an exception"

"Oh c'mon Reyna you were cute while you were sleeping" he continued to tease her

Reyna grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at his face, she smiled when it collided with his jaw

"You should smile more often" Damien said after he recovered "Looks good" he complimented

There was another long silence as Reyna composed herself looking at the clock and realised the time

"Crap… you need to go" she said grabbing her cape "People are going to wonder where you are and if they find you here…" she trailed off

She faced her mirror and quickly began to redo her side plait, she caught a glimpse of Damien standing behind her

"Damien… go, please" she said turning to him "And try not to let anyone see you, I will sort out the rest of the quest"

Damien nodded slowly "Yer of course" he moved towards the door and peered outside "I will see you later then" he ducked out of the door and closed it softly

He paused for a moment on the other side of her door, listening as he heard her sigh, he leant his head against the wood for a second longer before stepping back and making his way down the corridor. It was only when he left the building did he realise that he was still shirtless and shoeless, a couple of girls stopped in their tracks when they saw him, both smiling at him as he passed.

"Damien?"

He spun hoping that it was Reyna, but his smile dropped a little when he saw Toni with her arms crossed over her chest, she didn't look impressed

"Oh hey" he said, knowing he was in trouble

"I've been looking everywhere for you" she said walking up to him "Where have you been?"

Damien took in her features "You're mad aren't you"

"I was worried that you had done something stupid, like sneak out of the medical facility while still badly injured" she punched his arm, then looked a little guilty "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he nodded, giving her a half smile

"Where have you been?" she asked again

"Just getting some fresh air" he lied "I was coming back"

His golden eyes wandered to the window he had climbed through last night, he wondered if Reyna was still in there, his silent question was answered when he saw her standing there reaching to close the window. She spotted him watching her, then saw who he was with and her face seemed to drop slightly, Damien caught his breath as she turned away and closed the window. He dropped his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck, he'd upset Reyna, maybe he had overstepped when he had stayed in her room last night, he was hoping he could fix it with her on this quest, where she didn't have to be Praetor, just a friend.

"Damien?"

His eyes moved back to Toni who had obviously still been talking when his mind had wandered

"Sorry" he replied

Toni sighed tilting her head "C'mon lets go check your stitches" she caught his arm and turned him, pulling him back towards the medic building

Damien cast a glance back towards Reyna's window, but the Praetor was no longer there

"You sure you are okay?" Toni asked "You seem distracted, are you suffering from dizzy spells"

Damien shook his head and gave her a small smile "Nahh, I'm fine just… re-evaluating some things I guess"

 **Stercore – Shit**


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The very next day Hazel had woken him early and told him to pack, he had barely opened his eyes when she chucked a rucksack at his head

"C'mon we leave at first light" she called over her shoulder as she walked away already dressed

"Ugh" he groaned as he sat up, shaking his head, trying to wake up faster. He grabbed the bag off the floor and moved to where he kept his clothes that the legion had given him, he moved past the purple tees and grabbed some regular looking tops and another pair of jeans.

He pulled another shirt out of the chest and stalked out into the predawn air, shrugging into the shirt and coming to a halt when he saw the two girls waiting there for him, Hazel smiled at him, but his eyes were on Reyna. She was not in her usual Praetor outfit, she wore dark skinny jeans with hiking boots, she also wore a tank top with a rucksack slung over her shoulder, her signature plait in place.

She didn't meet his eyes, Damien dropped his gaze too and began to button his shirt, he ran a hand through his bed ruffled hair

Hazel looked between the two of them, sensing the awkward air between

"This is going to be fun" she mumbled and turning towards the barracks "Let's gear up" she said placing a smile on her face

The three walked into the large building, which was deathly quiet in the early hours, Reyna headed straight to a door which had a large golden padlock keeping it closed, she pulled out a key from her jeans and unlocked it. She held open the door for the other two and they stepped into a small room but the walls held more weapons, but they looked different to the ones they had been using for the war games, they looked… Damien didn't know how to describe it

Reyna went straight for a golden blade in the middle of the opposite wall, as she took it in her hand the blade lengthened to a spear before shrinking back down, she placed it into her rucksack

Damien stood there slack jawed staring at Reyna

"This is the magic armoury" said Hazel "Most of the legion just use normal imperial gold weapons, but the ones kept in here have been infused with mist from the gods, makes it easier to conceal them from the mortal world and can be used in multiple ways" she gestured to Reyna's blade

Reyna straightened "Hazel you've seen him fight, what weapon would best suit his abilities" she asked not looking at Damien as she spoke

The lack of eye contact didn't go unnoticed by Hazel who exhaled and looked round the armoury, her eyes landing on a gladius, made of imperial gold but had a line of silver running down the blade. She picked it from the wall and walked back to where Damien stood, she extended the handle to him, when he hesitated she nodded encouraging him

Slowly he took it from her, it was a little heavier than the sword he had used during the war games but it felt good in his hand, he spun it around

Reyna watched him, he looked so natural with a blade, she was starting to wonder if there was anything he wasn't good at

"It changes into a belt" she said, finally looking at Damien

Damien looked at her with confusion in his eyes "Huh?" he asked eyeing up the golden blade

Reyna crossed the room to him and placed her hand over his turning the sword so the flat hilt showed "Here" her thumb pressed a wolf head symbol and the blade went limp turning into a metal belt

"See?" she asked looking up into his eyes, bad move he soon discovered as he gazed down at her with a smile on his face, his golden brown eyes alight as he watched her, she felt a heat rising to her cheeks as she stepped away releasing his hand

His eyes followed her for a moment before looping the metallic belt around his waist, even he had to admit that it was badass

"Nice" he said smiling up at the two girls "So where do we go from here?"

Hazel looked between the silent Praetor and Damien she stepped forward filling the silence

"The titaness normally hangs around the War Memorial Opera House, y'know people remembering the past, plus a lot of her grandkids perform there" she answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"Grandkids? I didn't realised the gods were so family oriented" he said sarcastically

"Well first Moneta is a Titan" Reyna couldn't help but correct him "And her children are the Muses, goddesses of the arts, their kids are normally very talented in music"

"Awesome…" he said not really knowing what he should say to this burst of information

The trio made their way out of the armoury, Reyna locking the door behind her and placing the key into her pocket. She lead the way through the still quiet camp, a handful of Demigods were awake and beginning their day, they nodded to Reyna and wished her luck on her journey, a few of them said goodbye to Hazel but they just forced a smile to Damien, not that it really bothered him.

The sun was just beginning to break over the horizon as the trio stood on Temple Hill, Reyna had said they should pray to their parents because it was the roman way and before every quest they gave food to the fire inside their parents temples.

Damien watched as Reyna knelt before Bellona's temple and muttered something under her breath, her eyes were closed and her hands over her knees. He cast his eyes over to the Pluto Temple where Hazel was in a similar position, he eyes made their way to the tiny Letus temple on the far side of the hill, he dismissed it, he just waited for the others to finish and they made their way east and towards central San Francisco.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They had been walking for a few hours before they hit the first town, Damien noticed that both Reyna and Hazel's body language changed as they hit the sidewalk, their eyes darted around a lot more, they watched the shadows closely.

Hazel fell into steps beside him "Stay close" she whispered "Beware of something nasty pretending to be something nice"

Damien looked down at her "What?"

Hazel rolled her glittering eyes "Monsters can hide as regular mortals, keep your eyes open for anything suspicious"

Damien looked forward to where Reyna was walking ahead of them, his eyes going to the bag across her shoulders "You mean like a 20-something year old girl strolling down the street with a sword poking out of her backpack" he asked, raising a joking eyebrow

Hazel smiled at him "The mist can conceal a lot, you see a gold sword, they see a tube for blueprints" she gestured to the rest of the people milling around the streets, they didn't seem to even look at the trio as they walked past

"What exactly is mist?" he asked, his eyes now were searching the streets and the faces they past

Hazel thought of the simplest way she could explain it to Damien "Well think of it like beer goggles… y'know making everything seem nicer than it actually is"

"Right" he nodded

Hazel looked at him, a knowing smile spreading across her lips "You have no idea what beer goggles are, do you?"

"Not a clue" he grinned back

Hazel laughed a little "Mist is magic, it hides things that mortals can't handle"

"Okay cool" he continued smiling "I understand that one"

It was then when Reyna stopped dead in front of them, she grabbed Damien's arm and tugged him into an alley, closely followed by Hazel, her hand going to her Spatha. Damien stayed quiet as he was pushed against the wall, by Reyna's surprisingly strong arm, her eyes on something back out on the streets

"Why are they here?" Hazel whispered looking back at her Praetor

Reyna's dark eyes were stuck on something that Damien couldn't see with being pressed up against the brick work

"I don't know Hazel, but we need to cross that bridge"

"What's going on?" Damien asked "Who's out there?" he strained his neck but the way Reyna had him blocked he couldn't see much of the street

Reyna looked up at him, she removed her hand and stepped back slightly but still stayed concealed in the alleyway

"It's an empousa" she muttered

"And she is blocking our route to the bridge" Hazel added, she looked to her Praetor "What's the plan?"

"Sorry" Damien butted in "But what is an empousa?"

Reyna rolled her eyes slightly, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him so he could see down the block, she pointed across the street, Damien followed her finger, he was half expecting to see some sort of gruesome looking monster but his eyes landed on a brunette woman who was leaning casually against a shop front, she wore a short white summer dress and had sunglasses covering her face, she looked… hot.

"The brunette?" he asked wanting to be sure

Hazel stepped in front of him, looking into his eyes "You don't see her do you… the real her"

Damien looked down at Hazel then back at the woman "What do you mean, she's right there"

Reyna searched his face "He is being affected by her powers" she dragged him back so he couldn't see the woman "Damien don't look at her" she ordered

Damien felt the urge to pull away from Reyna so he could see the woman again, he didn't understand it but he felt drawn to the brunette in the white summer dress

"Hazel, can you show him the real empousa?" Reyna asked looking at the shorter centurion

Hazel stepped in front of Damien and reached up placing a hand on either side of his head, she closed her eyes and focused for a moment, before opening her golden eyes, Damien looked confusingly at her, he didn't feel any different.

"Look at her again Damien" she said cautiously

Reyna released his shirt and allowed him to peer around the corner again, his eyes going wide

"What the hell is that?" he asked in a rushed whisper, his eyes glued to the woman across the street, he now saw her true form, her brunette hair was falling flames, his eyes moved further down her body to where her legs were but instead there were now a single hairy hoofed and one metallic looking leg

"You see now, something nasty pretending to be something nice" Hazel repeated

Damien continued to stare in disbelief when the woman looked up and directly at him

"Shit" he said as he ducked back round the wall "I think she saw me" he admitted to the girls

Reyna peered round carefully, she could no longer see the empousa "She's gone" she drew her sword instantly and turned around to face the other end of the alley.

A figure stood in the shadows but her white dress stood out, Reyna's grip tightened around her blade's hilt

"Hello" the figure greeted cheerfully, she walked forward and gave them a fanged smile

Damien stood there speechless as the two girls both stood on the defensive, the empousa continued to smile trying to look totally innocent but Damien just saw the gleaming fangs

"Why are you here?" demanded Reyna

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied, a slight hiss to her words, she came to a stop five feet from them, she turned to Damien "Hello handsome what is your name?"

Damien's head felt a little heavy, he blinked, his eyes trying to focus on the empousa but the more she spoke the more he started to see the woman in the sundress with the flowing brown hair, that cascaded down her shoulders. His eyes couldn't help but watch her

"I like this one" the empousa bit her lip as she inspected Damien up and down "Fresh meat"

Reyna risked a glance back to Damien seeing the dazed look in his eyes as he stared at the monster

"Charmspeak" she muttered to herself

 **Hey guys thanks for letting me know about the error when I first tried to upload this chapter**


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hazel looked back as well and saw that Damien was falling under the empousa's spell. Reyna whirled back around facing the monster, she took a step forward and raised her sword

"Release him from your charmspeak" she demanded

The empousa looked towards Reyna "But why? He is so handsome and young" her eyes moved back to him "I am watcher of this bridge, daughter of Hecate or as you might know her Trivia, isn't that right roman" she turned to Hazel

"Why does she have you on this bridge? Why not the Golden Gate?" asked Hazel

The empousa rolled her eyes, dropping the smile "I may have disappointed her so I was demoted to this back water bridge" she sighed "Not many handsome men come by here and I get so lonely… I will make you a deal" she said

"Not interested" replied Reyna bluntly

The monster smiled at them "You haven't even heard it yet"

"I don't need to, now release Damien" she commanded

The empousa raised her eyebrows "Damien? A strong name for a strong man" she turned her gaze towards him "Damien would you like to hear my offer?" her voice filled with charm

Damien eyes were glazed over and his nod was slow "Of course"

"Good" she smiled showing her fangs "You stay with me and I will let your friends cross my bridge, do you like that idea?"

"I do" he answered simply, he started to move towards her but was quickly caught by Hazel, who had to use all her strength to hold the taller guy back

"Damien snap out of it" she called, but he wasn't listening

Reyna watched as Damien struggled against Hazel's grip trying to get closer towards the empousa, she turned her stormy gaze to back to the monster, she dived forward with her blade, hoping to catch her off guard. But the woman was too fast and spun knocking Reyna forward, the Praetor regained her balance quickly and turned for another attack

"Hazel!" she called "Get him out of here and clear his mind" she swung out with her sword again

The empousa jumped back, her glasses flying off, she turned her piercing red gaze to Damien

"Damien stop her, she is trying to keep us apart"

Her words flooded his mind and he looked at Hazel and then to Reyna, his eyes blurred and when they cleared he saw them as enemies, he pulled against Hazel's grip, grabbing her wrist and twisting it so she was forced to release him. He shoved her hard and she stumbled backwards into the wall, he then turned his hazy eyes onto Reyna who was too busy concentrating on the empousa to notice him coming up behind her.

Damien wrapped his arms around her chest, restricting her from raising her arms to attack

"Damien what are you doing?" she asked trying to struggle out of his strong grip

Damien said nothing but looked to the empousa,

"Good job Damien" she grinned with her fangs "What to do with them now?" she thought aloud

Reyna's mind ran with options, she needed a way to knock Damien out of this, but with his eyes stuck to the empousa he couldn't be distracted from her charm speak. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hazel recovering and reaching slowly towards her spatha, Reyna needed to keep the monster's attention away from Hazel. It was then that a bandage on Damien's arm brushed against her skin, then she had her answer, the injuries on his torso were still healing but if she caught him right she could reopen his stitches.

"I'm sorry Damien" she muttered before twisting her arm behind her body and jamming her fist into his rib cage

Damien gasped as he felt blood trickling down his stomach and pain flare, he dropped his hands and fell to his knees, Reyna wasted no time in punching him backwards as he tried to reach for her again. She continued her spin and kicked the empousa in the face, she half hissed half screamed and glared at Reyna, she tried to rush the Praetor but Hazel was too quick and stabbed the monster's side, impaling her on the spatha. The screaming died out as soon as the empousa turned to dust and blew away in the slight breeze

Hazel smiled to Reyna, before dropping her eyes to something on the floor behind Reyna, She followed the shorter girls gaze. Damien was on the floor staring up at the sky looking a little confused, his hands clasped over the growing bloodstain on his ribs.

Reyna felt a little guilty and went down to kneel beside him, she cast a glance back to Hazel

"Make sure the coast is clear please" she asked

Hazel nodded looking down one last time concern for Damien clear in her eyes

Reyna's hands went to Damien's shirt as she began to unbutton it to find out how much damage she had actually done, she moved his hands to his sides so she could inspect it, luckily only a few stiches had ripped. She dug into her rucksack and pulled out some more bandages, she pressed it to his gash and attached it with some medical tape

"Did you know your eyes sparkle in the sunlight?" mumbled Damien his own eyes barely open

"What?" she asked looking back up at him

"Beautiful"

Reyna didn't know whether she heard the word or not, she gazed into his distant eyes for a moment

"Damien… do you know who I am?" she asked hoping she hadn't punched him too hard

His golden brown eyes found her instantly, a small smile playing on his lips

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, you thought I was impressive the day we first met" he grinned sloppily

Reyna smiled back at him "I think I may have hit you too hard"

"You hit me?" he said rubbing his forehead with his bloodied hand before Reyna could stop him, she sighed with a smile and began to clean him up, gently wiping his features.

As she worked Damien became more aware of his surroundings, he wasn't sure how he got on the floor or how he was bleeding, but as soon as he saw Reyna he knew not to panic, he knew he would be okay with her there, slowly he reached out and caught her hand as she wiped blood from his chest, their eyes meeting

"Thank you" he whispered

"Anytime" she replied quietly looking down at him, her eyes once again sparkling.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As soon as Damien could stand by himself they continued on, he was in a fresh tee and they had given him some nectar, he still felt pretty rough but he could see how anxious the others were to finish the journey.

As they crossed the bridge the sun was setting, casting the metal bridge in a pinkish light, Damien looked out across the water, rippling in the slight breeze. His pace slowed as his head began to spin a little, he grasped the rail as the horizon seemed to tilt

"Damien?" Reyna had turned to see him, leaning to one side hands grasped on the railing, she moved back to his side, Hazel close behind her

The two girls steadied the taller demigod, Hazel inspected his eyes and then peeked at his wound

"The bleeding has stopped finally" she dropped his tee back down "Probably the blood loss and the head injury aren't the best mix, he needs more rest"

Reyna felt guilty, she had caused all of this, he was barely able to walk in a straight line and now it was slowing all of them down, she looked at her watch, the memorial opera house was closing in less than an hour

"We won't make it to the Memorial before it closes" she said looking past the bridge to where more building stood tall "We will have to rest for the night, there should be a few hotels on the way"

She looked back up to Damien who seemed to be trying to focus his eyes on her but was having a hard time doing it, he still swayed slightly even with Hazel holding onto him. She took his arm and hooked it round her shoulders, letting some of his weight fall on her, she nodded to Hazel

"Let's get a move on" she ordered, forcing Damien to move his feet "Come on Damien, we can rest soon"

He gave her a lazy smile "I'm hungry" he slurred "Anyone else hungry?"

Reyna rolled her eyes but smiled a little, even half conscious he was still trying to make jokes, she looked up at him, seeing him watching her with half closed eyes, he didn't look away when he saw her eyes upon him, his eyes aglow in the setting sun, Reyna swallowed, for the first time in a very long time she felt nervous under his intense gaze.

The trio got some strange looks as they made their way through the skyscrapers, two girls dragging along a semiconscious guy, with a few bruises and cuts on his face, one older guy had stopped them to see if they were okay, looking quite concerned about the way Damien looked like he was going to collapse at any given moment, Hazel had used the mist to make it look like Damien was drunk rather than beaten.

The continued on, this time Hazel kept control of the magical mist and concealed Damien's injuries, instead making him and Reyna look like a couple walking together, not that Hazel would tell Reyna that, she would probably be demoted back to Probatio.

They soon found a hotel, Damien looked up at the red bricked building, it had pale bricks around all of the windows, the name ran down the side of the building 'The Mosser' it seemed to be the quietest hotel around, and had a few exit routes that Reyna could see.

The three entered and Hazel went up to the front desk, she used the mist to get them a room, she handed over a few golden coins, making them seem like American dollars. The concierge smiled kindly at her and handed over a room card, gesturing towards the elevators wishing them a pleasant stay. Hazel thanked him and helped Reyna get Damien through the doors, once they were in she allowed the mist around them to drop, she took a deep breath and lent against the wall, pushing the button, the magic had taken a lot out of her and she was ready for some much needed rest.

Reyna all but dragged Damien into the small room, she moved to the double bed and lowered him onto it as best she could, he groaned slightly and looked up at the two girls

"Only one bed? Lucky me" he mumbled before his eyes closed and head rolled

Both girls shared a look, Hazel repressed a smirk, Reyna just shook her head and sighed, looking back down to Damien's sleeping form

"Should we let him sleep with a head injury?" she asked the shorter girl

Hazel shrugged "I'm not sure, I think with a head injury we have to wake him every couple of hours" she said as she moved back to the door "I'm gonna check the perimeter and grab some food from the place next door"

Reyna nodded "Stay safe, any signs I want you back here immediately"

Hazel smiled "Will do Praetor" she closed the door softly behind her

Reyna turned back to Damien, he was sprawled out on the bed, leg hanging over the edge, she moved to his side and gently adjusted his position and pulled a pillow underneath his head, letting her fingers linger in his hair.

Once she realised what she was doing, she moved away to the other side of the room, sitting by the window, looking out on the street below, the street lights illuminated the pedestrians she looked out and saw the neon signs lining the buildings as far as her eyes could see. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a mortal city, the last time she had been out of Camp Jupiter she had been riding across the oceans to meet the seven and retrieve the Athena Parthenos… it hadn't really been a vacation.

She leaned her head against the cool window pane, she was beginning to get tired, she could really use a hot chocolate right now. She longed to be back in her bed back at the camp, she glanced over to the luxurious double bed in the middle of the room, it looked cosy and inviting. Too bad Damien was taking up most of the room, even if he wasn't she had to stay alert and on guard, she would not let Damien get hurt because of another monster.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hazel opened the door, she had a take away bag and in her hand a disposable cup, she glanced at the bed still seeing Damien past out, she should really wake him up and see if he was feeling any better, give him some food and maybe some more nectar. Her eyes then found Reyna by the window, she had a knife in her hand, but she didn't move when Hazel entered

"Reyna?" she said softly

The tired Praetor turned, to see Hazel offering the cup to her, a smile spread across her face as the scent hit her, hot chocolate

"You read my mind, thank you Hazel" she smiled at the younger Demigod before scooting a little to let her sit down opposite her, placing the food between them. Reyna glanced up to Damien, wondering if she should wake him to eat,

"So how you feeling?" Hazel said seeing where Reyna's dark eyes were watching

Reyna turned back "Tired mostly" she said obviously not understanding the meaning behind Hazel's words

Hazel chuckled a little "I meant how are you feeling about Damien?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

Reyna looked at her wide eyed "What?"

"C'mon Reyna" she said smiling "I have never seen you worry about anyone as much as you do with Damien"

Reyna exhaled "He is new to our world, or at least doesn't remember it, it is my duty to help him" she was surprised how easy her words came to her

"Duty? Really?" she said tilting her head "Reyna I know you and I have never seen you act this way around anyone… not even Jason"

"He is searching for someone else" she interrupted

Hazel fell silent

"He has had visions of a girl, a girl that he loves…" she struggled with the last word "That's why we are on this quest to find her" Reyna dropped her gaze to her food, picking at the salad

Hazel felt guilty about teasing her friend about everything, she placed a hand on Reyna's knee

"I'm sorry Reyna" she comforted "Shows how much you care that you are doing all this for him"

The girls sat there in silence as they finished their meals, they had no idea that Damien was awake and listening to every word they had said to one another. He was going to make the, aware that he was now awake and starving but then he had heard his name and curiosity got the better of him. But now he just felt guilty, he had known that a lot of the girls at Camp Jupiter found him attractive, he had even seen Reyna look at him sometimes and if he was honest he had enjoyed the way she looked at him. Now he just lay there, he felt torn, he was chasing a girl from his dreams with a real girl who stood in front of him doing everything in her power to help him.

He waited until Reyna said that she wanted some sleep

"You can't sleep on the floor Reyna" he heard hazel say

He decided that it was time for him to wake up so Reyna could take the bed, he moved his head and opened his eyes, both girls had their eyes on him

"Hey" he said

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Reyna asked, standing

"Yer" he said dropping his gaze and sitting up, having to use his arms to stabilize him

Hazel stood as well "Maybe you shouldn't get up just yet"

Damien shook his head slowly "Nah, I wanna get up, someone else can take the bed" he pushed himself to his feet, he took a second to steady himself, he spied the take away bag "Food"

He staggered towards the window and dropped himself on the ledge and grabbed a burger from the bag, he began devouring it, looking out the window, he couldn't bring himself to look at Reyna.

Hazel and Reyna shared a confused look before Hazel nodded towards the bed, silently telling her to get some rest, Reyna glanced back at Damien before relaxing back on the bed, dagger still in her grip.

Hazel turned her golden gaze on Damien, she returned to her seated position and finished her fries

After about an hour Hazel got bored of the awkward silence,

"Still feeling light headed?" she asked, watching him as he continued to stare out of the window at the night sky

"Nah I'm fine" he said absentmindedly, he was wondering how he could get to the roof

"Damien?" she said, he met her gaze

"Just got a lot on my mind, a lot to think about" he exhaled "Tomorrow I could have my old life back"

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, watching his reaction

Damien shrugged "I don't know, I thought…" he rubbed his forehead "It's complicated"

"Reyna mentioned you were searching for someone" Hazel picked at some more fries

Damien exhaled once more "I've seen a girl, Elena in my dreams… I don't even know if it is real, but… what I felt in those dreams, the way she looked at me, I knew that I'd have to find her again"

"She sounds special"

"That's if she is real and not just some fantasy I have created" Damien found his eyes wandering to Reyna's sleeping form, even during her slumber her hand was wound tightly around the hilt of her dagger

Hazel looked between the two Demigods "You know, no matter what happens tomorrow you will always have a place at Camp Jupiter, we would all be glad to have you"

"I know" he said forcing a smile, but his mind was still conflicted as he watched Reyna slept, it made him think if this Elena was a figment of his imagination or if she was still out there somewhere wondering where he is.

He fell silent as he continued to eat, Hazel had given him some more nectar and he could feel his body getting stronger again, he went into the en suite to take a shower as he was still covered in dried blood, he could hardly believe that his wounds had almost completely healed already. After he returned to the room, he had settled by the window, he opened it with Hazel's permission and fell asleep on the fire escape.


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The trio had set out early the next morning to get to the memorial opera hall as soon as it opened, hoping that they could get there before most of the mortals would arrive.

The huge white building came into view, it was larger than Damien had thought it would be, there were white columns along the top floor with banners of shows that were playing. Reyna's eyes darted around wildly, the streets here were a lot packed with pedestrians and vehicles making it a lot harder to spot any monsters that may be lurking nearby.

They made their way up the steps and opened the main door, entering the lobby, their boots echoing on the large marble floor, more white columns lined the walls, leading up to the high arched ceiling covered in golden embellishments. A grand white marble desk sat near the base of more stairs, a woman dressed in a tight fitting black dress sat there, fingers typing away on a keyboard and her eyes fixed on a screen.

She looked up at their approach, then she took in what they were wearing, scruffy tee's and dirty jeans, definitely didn't belong in a fancy opera hall

"Can I help you?" she asked

Reyna stepped forward bringing herself up to her full height "Yes, we were hoping for a tour" she produced some strange looking golden coins and placed them on the woman's desk.

The woman in question raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and looked from the coins to Reyna, she used a pen to push them back towards the Praetor

"We only door tours for special VIP's" the woman stood, leaning forward on her desk "And you my dear don't look much like a very important person" she gave Reyna a not so kind smile

Reyna squared off to her, this woman was not a Demigod and she was rude as well which Reyna did not appreciate

"Reyna" Hazel warned, Reyna turned sharply on her heels to face the shorter Demigod

The woman then turned her eyes on Damien, she gave him a suggestive look and winked at him, giving Damien an idea. He moved around the desk and leant on the surface next to the older woman, he gave her his best smile

"And what is your name?" he asked, looking her up and down

Reyna turned watching what was unfolding before her eyes, she was about to yell at Damien before Hazel caught her arm, shaking her head as she realised what Damien as doing.

"Helen" she offered her hand and he took it, placing a light kiss on her knuckle

"Helen suits you, after all Helen of Troy was the face that launched a thousand ships" he looked her up and down "Pure beauty"

"You have good tastes, and what is your name handsome?" she asked running a finger under his jaw

"Damien" he smiled at her and leaned in taking a slight sniff "Mmmm I love your perfume, or is it just your natural scent" he whispered in her ear, making the older woman, blush slightly, he ran his fingers up her arms leaving goose bumps in his wake.

Reyna swallowed hard as she watched her fingers itching to go for her blade, her stomach twisting uncomfortably as jealousy spilled into her.

"It's just for the quest" Hazel whispered to her Praetor, seeing her fists clench

Damien continued to woo the older woman, he didn't know how he knew what to say but it seemed to be working, Helen placed her hands on his chest, feeling his solid muscles underneath the thin fabric, she raised an eyebrow and bit her lip

"My break is in 20" she said suggestively

Damien forced another smile "Really?" he stood moving closer to her "What about a private tour first?"

Helen's face dropped a little "I really shouldn't it is against the rules" she began to step back, but Damien caught her waist and pulled her back against him

"Nobody has to know" he whispered in her ear "Just our little secret"

Helen nodded softly and took his hand leading him towards the large staircase, he slowed her for a moment glancing back at Hazel and Reyna

"What about my friends?" he said with all the charisma he could

Helen looked back at him and then to them "Really? Can't just be the two of us?" she caressed his cheek

"You won't even know they are there, plus we can always find somewhere secluded… Just the two of us" he teased, bring his lips close to hers "Please" he breathed

Helen licked her lips "Very well" she said leaning in

"Perfect" replied Damien pulling back slightly, just out of her reach "Shall we?"

Helen looped her arm through his "This way"

Helen lead them up the stairs and down a long corridor, she explained some of the paintings and what different rooms were

"Where is the present owner?" Reyna asked

Helen exhaled audibly and didn't even bother turning to look at her when she answered

"Madame Moneta is currently in the opera hall itself seeing over the new orchestra that are playing in two nights time"

Damien took Helen's hand "Might we be able to see the magnificent opera hall, I hear that it is the most romantic room in all of San Francisco" he pulled the older woman closer, tempting her

"Sure… this way" she said enjoying the closeness of the younger man

She led them down to a large set of double doors which were closed, a sign nearby saying that a practice was in session, Damien stepped forward and opened the door for the ladies, allowing them to enter, Reyna did not meet his eyes, another wave of guilt flooded over him.

He followed them into the large opera space, it was dark except for the stage where some people sat with instruments, it took Damien's eyes a moment to readjust to the lack of light, then he saw a lone figure sitting in the middle of the seats. Reyna made eye contact with Hazel and nodded, the daughter of Pluto turned to Helen

"Can you show me where the bathrooms are? If you wouldn't mind" She looped her arm with Helen's and dragged her away before she could protest

Reyna turned to Damien, looking him in the eye "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Damien nodded "Are you?"

Reyna gave him a weak smile "I vowed to help you, whatever you decide"

Damien smiled and squeezed her hand "Thank you Reyna"

Reyna did not release his hand as she turned and they made their way to the centre of the room, as they neared the woman sitting regally in the plush red seats, that is when Reyna released his hand and once again put of her Praetor mask, bringing back her shoulders and walking tall.

When they came closer Reyna knelt in front of the woman, Damien quickly following her lead

"Lady Moneta, I am Re-

"Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, daughter of Bellona" the woman finished, looking unimpressed "Why are you disturbing me?"


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Reyna stayed down on her knee as the titaness spoke, she looked up into her face, the titaness looked like any normal rich, high class woman, well dressed, poised, but Reyna knew how deceptive appearances could be, this was a titan, stronger than even the roman gods, she had to tread carefully.

"Milady, we come before you to seek your aid" Reyna said with a full voice, she could not show fear

Moneta cast her gaze upon the two demigods "You wish me to return his memory?" she said un-amused at being interrupted "Why should I use my divine power for a simple demigod?"

Reyna knew she needed to be truthful "We do not have a good enough reason, but we need to ask none the less, he is lost without his memories, he does not understand the world in which we live in"

Moneta looked at Damien, her piercing grey eyes searched him, her face gave nothing away

"Come stand before me child" she said simple

Damien stood and passed Reyna to stand in front of the titaness, he did not know what to expect from her, both the girls had warned him to do as he was told, a titan could wipe him out without a second thought.

"You had your memories taken from you young one" Moneta studied him for a moment longer before standing, she looked towards the stage "Take a break, leave your instruments" she instructed

The group of musicians left immediately and the titaness turned back to Damien

"Come with me"

Damien complied and followed her as she ascended onto the stage where she came to a stop

"Choose an instrument" she told him

Damien faltered slightly "Sorry… what?"

Moneta's expression didn't change, she simply just waited as Damien stared at her in disbelief, he looked out across the wide array of instruments, he glanced over to where Reyna stood, watching him from the audience's section.

Damien looked at a large piano, it was glossy black and the keys were a blinding white, he stepped towards it, something drawing him closer to it, he ran a hand along the smooth surface before sitting on the stool.

Reyna's dark eyes followed his movement, she did not understand why Moneta would ask him to pick an instrument, he had no memory so how did she expect him to play an instrument that he may have never touched before. She watched as he sat behind a piano, his fingers lingering above the keys, then he pressed the keys and her jaw dropped, sweet soft music filled the silent space

Damien's fingers flowed across the ivory keys, his eyes closed as he continued to play. Reyna listened longingly as the song turned sad, she felt it deep within, she had heard many piano renditions from the children of Apollo and the Muses but nothing like this.

He played for what seemed like an eternity but when he hit the last note Reyna wished it would continue forever, she met Damien's gaze, he stood instantly, concern in his eyes. It was only then that she realised tears had streaked her cheeks as she listened to the music, she wiped them away hastily

"A perfect rendition of Yiruma's River flows in you" she followed the demigod's gaze to Reyna who was wiping away tears "Music is a powerful thing young one, especially one filled with so much sorrow"

Damien looked rom Reyna down to his own hands and back to the piano "How?" he asked

"Memory and muscle memory are two different things young one" Moneta answered "I knew it the moment I saw your hands, artistic hands, are you one of my grandsons?" she asked looking him up and down

Damien shook his head "I am a son of Letus"

"Oh, that would explain the whole heartless thing" Moneta said blandly "I have a condition to giving-

"Heartless thing?" Damien interrupted stepping forward towards the titaness "What heartless thing?" he asked

"Damien…" Reyna stepped up onto the stage, but she couldn't find the words to say, a way to explain to him why she had lied to him

Golden brown eyes flickered from the Praetor to the titaness, he didn't understand, Reyna's face showed guilt and he didn't know why, the titaness looked indifferent

"What's going on?" he asked

"Damien, I was trying to find a way to tell you" Reyna spluttered "I had never come across someone like you before, I didn't know what to do"

Damien stepped closer towards Reyna "What are you saying?" his eyebrows knitting together

Reyna took a breath and straightened "Damien you don't have a heartbeat"

The room fell silent, Damien moved a hand to his chest, palm down, he waited but he felt nothing, he wasn't even sure what he was meant to be feeling

Moneta grew a little impatient as the two demigods stared at one another, neither knowing what to say

"Do you want your memories back or not?" she said crossing her arms across her chest

Damien turned from Reyna and faced the titaness, he nodded

"Do not forget mortal that if I do this, you will have to do something for me in the future" she said stepping towards the son of Letus extending her hand

"I need my memories back" he said quietly, reaching out a hand

"Damien wait" Reyna called stepping forward and grabbing his arm, forcing him to turn "I know this is what you want but owing a titan… it can be dangerous"

Damien looked into those piercing dark eyes, he felt hurt by her keeping this from him, but deep down she knew he was right. But he had to know, he didn't understand anything, he had no heartbeat, he didn't know who he truly was and with the visions clouding his mind, at this point he would do anything to get his memories back.

"I need to know what I am"

He turned back to the titaness and connected their hands together, instantly images and voices flooded his mind, so many memories, all his thoughts and feelings coming back to him, everything all at once and it was too much.


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Reyna watched as Damien's body started to spasm, she held tightly to his arm trying to keep him still, her eyes widened in fear as his eyes began to roll back into his head

"Damien!?" she called "What's happening to him?" she demanded

Moneta kept her eyes on the young demigod and said nothing to the young Praetor, she just kept an iron grip on his hand

"Moneta!" She yelled watching as all the muscles in Damien's body strain with whatever was going on inside his mind, his lids closed and his body started to lean back, like he was trying to get away from the titaness's powers but his feet wouldn't move

"Damien?" she said again, she grabbed his face, but she couldn't move him, his muscles so tensed that the spasms became more rapid

"Damien if you can hear me… stay strong, you're a roman" she tried to hold him as still as possible "Damien I'm right here" she whispered the last part, allowing herself to worry about him

Moneta's eyes opened and she released his hand, Damien stayed rigid and began to fall backwards, Reyna attempted to catch him, but only managed to slow his fall, catching his head before it could crack on the floor, she knelt down with him and placed his head on her knee, she could see he was still breathing but his eyes remained closed

"What's happening to him?" she looked up to the titaness

Moneta started to walk away and off the stage "His memories are restored, it was covered with a lot of magic… godly magic, he will wake up in time, his mind is just coping with getting 25 years of memories in 25 seconds" she made her way past the seats and left without another word

Reyna looked back down at Damien, his eyelids were moving like he was dreaming, the spasms had stopped luckily but still Reyna had a clenched feeling in her chest, she pushed some hair from Damien's face, he was sweating a little

"Damien?" she whispered

"REYNA!"

Her dark eyes darted up to see Hazel running towards them, her hand on her spatha, she charged up the steps, her eyes falling on Damien

"Reyna what happened?"

Reyna looked back down at Damien "He made a deal with Moneta… she gave him back his memories" she spoke quietly

Hazel knelt beside the pair of them, fingers going to his pulse point, her face dropped

"Err Reyna… I can't feel a pulse" the younger girls breathing became ragged, as she checked his wrist "Reyna?"

The praetor shook her head "Hazel… there's something I didn't tell you about Damien" she made eye contact with her centurion "Damien doesn't have a heartbeat"

"What?" was all Hazel could think to say

"A while ago I had Toni run some tests on him because he was experiencing visions and chest pains" Reyna explained "She pulled me to one side, he doesn't have a heartbeat"

Hazel remained quiet as she took in what Reyna was telling her, but her mind couldn't comprehend it

"That's not possible… he would be dead" she said quietly

Reyna just shrugged "Hazel, you can see him moving and breathing, you felt for a pulse and there is none, as far as we know there has never been a child of Letus before, for all we know he could have been born this way" she tried to reason, but in all honesty she had no idea herself

"Did he know?" she asked, golden eyes watching Damien, wondering how someone could act normal knowing full well they should technically be dead

Reyna shook her head, Hazel stared at her wide eyed

"You didn't tell him!"

Reyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I didn't know how to… he was worried and I didn't know how he would react to it, so I got Toni to vow to keep it a secret until the time was right"

"Reyna" Hazel said in disbelief "It was not your secret to keep, it's his life"

"I know" Reyna admitted "I know, I panicked and I did what I thought was best at the time, then it was too late to tell him, I wanted to help him and to do that I need his trust"

Hazel shook her head slightly, exhaling "And if he finds out that you kept this from him he would not trust you, did you think you would be able to keep this from him forever?"

"I don't know what I was thinking" Reyna snapped back, she regretted her tone the moment it left her lips "I'm sorry Hazel, I just don't know what to do, people look to me for answers and in battle I know what to do but when it comes to Damien and all this weird stuff I don't know where to even start"

Hazel placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her "It's because you have never been taken with someone the way you have been with Damien"

Reyna stayed quiet and looked back down at Damien, his eyelids still fluttering, his chest moving up and down as he inhaled deeply. She pushed his hair back again, allowing her fingers to comb through his dark hair, she worried that when he woke up and his memories had returned that he would not want anything to do with her anymore, or angry with her for keeping secrets from him. So right now she just wanted to be close to him, could be her only chance

Damien's sudden yells had the two girls on the defensive, both jumped back as he leapt to his feet, hands going to his head, his arms straining as his teeth clenched together.

Reyna stood instantly, moving cautiously towards him

"Arghh" Damien groaned as though he was in pain

As Reyna stepped closer she saw tears streaming down his face

"Damien?"

He squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell from his eyes, he collapsed to his knees

"Elena" he called out, his voice full of pain


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

He remembered, he remembered everything and it was killing him, he felt everything at once and it threatened to overload his brain, it hurt like his brain was melting. He remembered her blonde hair and the way it cascaded down her shoulders, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her voice, the eel of her skin against his

Damien legs grew weak as he recalled the last time he saw her, he collapsed to the floor, his mind ran wild

"Damien?"

He watched as Reyna knelt in front of him, her hand moving towards him. He pushed himself away colliding with something hard

"NO" he yelled through gritted teeth

Reyna remained still but he saw the pain in her dark eyes

"Okay… okay I won't touch you" she said calmingly "Just talk to me… please" she begged

Damien shook his head, he couldn't , he couldn't tell Reyna what he had done

"Damien…" she began "Please, I'm begging you just talk to me please" she pleaded

He could see the water in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering

"It's too late" he sobbed "Elena…" he struggled saying her name

But he didn't need to finish for Reyna to understand what he was trying to say,

"Damien I'm so sorry" she yearned to comfort him but she was afraid he would pull away again "What happened?"

Damien looked broken, he looked up at Reyna with tear stained cheeks, his eyes were red

"She died" he whispered

Reyna barely heard him, she dared to inch forward, she was in reaching distance now and it took all of her strength not to touch him

"She died and i…" he began

Reyna waited for him, she could see he was struggling to come to terms with what he had done, and that it was tearing him apart

"I destroyed everything" he finished looking back up into those dark brown eyes "Everything was gone"

And just like that it was like he was reliving the whole tortuous process again, he was standing in the streets of San Diego, before him a car, the driver's eyes wide with fear as they stared forward, pedestrians began to gather around, crowding behind him all eyes going to one point. Damien stood there motionless, unable to move or to speak, all he could do was just stare in disbelief at the scene in front of him, the scene he was unable to prevent

Elena laid there motionless, her own blood pooling around her, dying her perfect blonde hair a horrid shade of red, her eyes were open and cold… lifeless blue eyes

His love lying in the street, the life drained from her, he dragged his eyes from her to look at the faces around him, some look horrified and some had their phones in their hands taking photos of her. Damien's body began to tremble, his fists shaking uncontrollably, how could they? Taking pictures of her like this. His breathing became heavy and his vision darkening, fury filled him and he couldn't keep back the scream that built inside of him.

The ground shook as he released all of his anger and sorrow onto the world, the sky growing darker as he heard people screaming, but he couldn't stopped

He remembered opening his eyes, finding himself on his knees, he looked around as his body still shivered and his body ran even colder

He was surrounded by death, all those who had gathered to see what had happened to Elena now lay dead, their bodies turned away from Damien as they had tried to flee him.

Damien stared back into Reyna's tearful eyes "I killed them all" he said coldly

Reyna couldn't think of what to say, she didn't know how she could help him

"Reyna?"

Damien and Reyna had almost forgot that the daughter of Pluto was still there, they had been so wrapped up in his words. Reyna turned to her

"We can't stay here, there are too many mortals here" she muttered quietly looking around

Reyna nodded and looked back to Damien who was still huddled on the floor, she started to stand and offered a hand to him

"Take my hand Damien" she asked softly "Please"

Damien stared at her hand, he wanted more than anything to take her hand and go with her, but he was afraid that he would hurt her like he had with all those innocent people,

Reyna watched as he shook his head, she looked at Hazel knowing the younger demigod was right

"Get him to his feet" she commanded, stepping back out of Hazel's way

Hazel looked to her Praetor, who just nodded giving her permission to use any means to get him to his feet, Hazel stepped forward, her eyes aglow as she turned her magical gaze upon, she twirled her fingers, creating a world around him. Slowly they watched as he stood, he had a dazed look on his face, he couldn't see the real world anymore, Hazel looped her arm through his so she could guide him easily

"Let's go I don't know how long I can hold it" Hazel ushered them both from the stage and back out into the corridor

Reyna was back on high alert, her eyes darting around the open space "What happened to Helen?" she asked when she realised that he woman wasn't at her desk

"I locked her in the toilets" Hazel said as she continued to concentrate on keeping Damien in a dazed state "At least she has water and facilities"

They made their way back out onto the street, they passed countless people who looked at Damien with confused looks on their faces, Reyna could only imagine what they could see, she wasn't sure how much Hazel could cover his features and keep him under such a heavy daze.

As they neared the hotel Reyna began to worry what she was going to face when they were back in the room and Hazel dropped her magic, she had no doubt in her mind that Damien would be upset with the methods of which the girls had used to get him out of the Opera House, she would find out soon enough.


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Hazel sat Damien down on the bed and stepped back beside Reyna, she took a deep breath

"You ready?" the shorter girl asked

"Not really, but do it" Reyna straightened herself and took a deep breath

Hazel looked to Damien and made a slow movement with her hand, releasing him from his dazed state.

Damien blinked taking in his surroundings, realising where he was, his red eyes moved up to where Hazel and Reyna stood, both watching him. He said nothing as he stood and turned away from them going into the en suite and locking the door tightly behind him. He rested his head against the cool wood and inhaled deeply, closing his stinging eyes.

After a moment he moved to the shower and stripped off his clothes, he stood under the icy cold water trying to comprehend having his memories back. His dad was right when he spoke to him in his temple, something's were better left in the dark.

Damien allowed the water to flow down his face wishing he could wash his memories away again, he recalled his last conversation with his father before he wiped his son's mind of everything, his father loomed over him as Damien sat huddled on the floor

"Son listen to me" Letus said shaking the young demigod, drawing his golden brown eyes from the spot of the floor he had been staring at

"Damien, what has happened… well it's not good, if the others find you and what you have done, it could be dangerous" he sighed "Nobody knows that I have a child and I'd like to keep it that way, they could use you against me"

"I killed all those people" he murmured, clenching his fists "All of them"

"Damien focus" Letus demanded, his piercing gold eyes trying to keep his anger in check "What I'm about to do, I want you to know I'm doing it for your safety son"

Damien looked up at his father, the father he hadn't really seen much of over the last 25 years, but he had no doubt he was his son, the son of death, destroyer.

"Do whatever father, I do not care anymore" Damien could feel his body growing cold and weak

Letus knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder "Trust me and remember, something's are better left in the dark"

That's when everything went black

Damien opened his eyes and he was back in the present, sitting under a pour of water droplets, the shower was now freezing but he didn't care as he sat there. He had never had time to grieve, everything back then had happened so fast, only a few hours after he lost everything did his father wipe his mind and dump him into Camp Jupiter, he didn't even know what happened to Elena's body, was she buried? Was she even identified? And what about all of those innocent people

Damien stood, shutting off the shower and grabbing a towel, he stood there in front of the mirror, it took him a lot to raise his head and see his own reflection. Those dark golden brown eyes that a day ago seemed so strange, now they seemed so familiar and cold, the eyes of a murderer. His anger got the better of him and he launched his fist into the reflective surface, the glass shattering into the sink, he brought his hand back and watched as blood seeped from cuts from the glass

The door burst open behind him and he turned to see a worried looking Reyna, her dark brown hair coming out of her braid, her dark eyes found him instantly and then went to the shattered mirror then dropped down to his bleeding hand. There was a long silence when the two of them just stared at one another

"I'm fine" he said turning his back on her

The movement threatening to tear what little control she had left, she did her best to go back into her Praetor mode

"You're not, now sit down" she commanded, pushing his still wet torso towards the closed toilet, forcing him to sit down and face her

She held her hand out expectantly for his, he dropped his gaze to the floor and allowed her to take him by the wrist, she ran the water in the sink and began picking out shards of glass from his knuckle and dropped them into the sink.

Neither of them said anything as she worked on his hand, Damien just continued to stare at the same spot on the floor, the pain didn't bother him anymore, whatever he got he deserved. Reyna found a small first aid box and began to wrap his hand with bandages, she stood after she finished and washed the blood and mirror pieces from the sink

"Toni can fix you up properly when we return" she said not looking at him

Damien looked up at her "I can't go back"

Reyna turned to stare at him in disbelief "What? What do you mean you're not coming back?"

Damien sighed and turned away "I need to go back to San Diego" he stood and grabbed his clothes, going towards the door

"Please come back with me… us" she stammered, her mask slipping "Damien it's dangerous out there, there is people who want to help you at Camp Jupiter"

Damien hung his head, in truth he would like nothing more than to go back with Reyna, but he had so many questions he needed answers to and most of all he was ashamed of who he was and he didn't want to put that on Reyna anymore.

"I'm sorry Reyna, I just can't" he turned to face her and saw the look on her soft features, he stepped forward and took her hand in his "Thank you for everything Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, but this is the way it has to be" he dropped her hand and walked out of the bathroom


	32. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Reyna awoke in the middle of the night, there was a strange creaking sound which caused her to grab her dagger and sit bolt up right. Her sleepy brown eyes scanned the small room, seeing Hazel still asleep on the floor, curled round into a ball. Movement in her peripheral drew her attention to the open window and a figure standing there staring out with a rucksack on his back looking up at the moon

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" Reyna said quietly so she didn't wake Hazel

Damien didn't move "Honestly I didn't know what to say" he replied

Reyna stood and walked behind him, looking out the window too "So… San Diego right?"

Damien absent mindedly rubbed his chest, still feeling nothing underneath his fingertips

"There are answers that I need that I won't be able to get if I return with you Reyna"

Reyna nodded slowly "Will I ever see you again?" she asked in a whisper

This time Damien turned to look down at her "I don't know" he answered honestly "I don't know what the future holds for me"

Reyna stared deeply into his eyes for a long moment, trying desperately to memorize every inch of his face, those deep golden eyes and strong jaw, the way his black hair ruffled slightly in the breeze

Damien reached to his side and took out the sword he had taken from the armoury, he began to hand it to Reyna before she pushed it back towards him gently

"Keep it… wherever you go, you are gonna need protection" she looked down and spotted his S.P.Q.R tattoo, slowly she brushed her thumb against it

"Remember you always have a place in Camp Jupiter" she paused for a moment looking back up into his eyes "And you will always have a friend in me"

Damien lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, running his thumb across her cheek catching a tear that Reyna didn't even knew she had released, seeing her like this was making it harder for him to walk away, but he knew deep down that it was what he had to do right now.

He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her, he leant his cheek against her hair as he held her close. When he felt her arms around his waist he almost said he would stay and return with her, but he couldn't

"I'm going to miss you Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, you have given me so much and I wish I could repay you" He inhaled and caught the sweet scent of her hair

"Just keep yourself alive Damien, that's all I want" she whispered, placing a light kiss on his cheek "Salvum itineribus"

He pulled back and looked down at her, giving her a slight smile "Goodbye Reyna" he stepped away with one last look at her, her arms dropping to her sides, her body feeling unnaturally cold as she watched him climb through the window and dropping to the ground below.

She stepped forward and watched him as he crossed the street, coming to a stop at the crossroads, he turned back looking up at where she was before dropping his gaze and rounding the corner.

Reyna inhaled deeply trying to hold back her tears, she was coming to the realisation that she would probably never see him again

"I'm sorry Reyna" a quiet voice came from behind her

"He's gone" she said through ragged breaths

Hazel came to stand beside her friend "I know, I'm sorry" she took her friends hand and squeezed it tight

Reyna held her breath as she wiped away tears that rolled down her cheeks, she turned sharply from the window

"We leave at first light, I wish to return home" she lay on the bed with her back to the daughter of Pluto, after a moment silent sobs racking her body

Hazel had never seen Reyna like this before, the Praetor was normally so strong and fearless, running headfirst into battle and making the tough decision. And now she was curled up on a hotel bed because of Damien leaving, it was so out of character for her, she must truly be in pain over him

Hazel sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into a hug, Reyna latched onto her as she cried silently

"No one can know Hazel" she said through the sobs "Please"

Hazel hushed her gently "Of course Reyna it's gonna be okay, I'm here for you" she held her tightly

Eventually the exhausted Praetor calmed down enough to fall asleep on Hazel's lap, the shorter demigod carefully moved so that Reyna laid down on the bed, around her eyes were still red an puffy but at least she was resting now. Hazel made herself comfortable on the other side of the large double bed, finding it difficult to fall asleep when she knew that her friends heart was broken, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone, including herself, Hazel knew that she cared for Damien much more than a friend.

She laid on her side and stared out the window at the moon, there was nothing she could do now except be there for Reyna in anyway the Praetor would let her, she knew that when the sun rose and Reyna woke she would have her Praetor mask back on pretending that she was indifferent, she was good at that and if Hazel hadn't known her for so long she might have believed it too.

Nevertheless she would keep her word and tell no one of what happened on this small quest, not even to Frank, Reyna had a character she had to keep up, she had to look strong, strong enough to lead the army and that's what people expected of her, they didn't know she felt the same as any other demigod. She was their Praetor and in the words of Reyna, nothing could compromise that, if that changed the army would be in danger.


	33. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Reyna sighed as she sat behind her desk, back in her office at Camp Jupiter, the setting sun casting an orange glow on the walls. Once again a massive pile of paperwork had stacked up on her desk, away for two days and she was swamped, request forms and new architecture plans, memos from Camp Half-Blood about their yearly exchange program. She had been staring at the same piece of paper for the last half hour, all it needed was a signature but she just didn't feel up for anything, she just wanted to go back to bed.

But no, she had a job to do and it was her duty to look after all of the demigods under her command, so she pushed herself back up into a formal seated position and forced any other thoughts from her mind and carried on with the paperwork well into the night.

After she had finished she was absolutely exhausted, she unlocked the door to her room and stepped inside, hanging her cloak and armour neatly in their proper places, smoothing out any wrinkles in the purple fabric. She exhaled as she turned to see her room, her eyes going to the window which she had left opened earlier that day. After a moment with an internal debate she stepped towards it and looked out, it was the middle of the night and only a couple of patrols roamed the quiet space.

She looked up towards the roof, she knew it probably wasn't the greatest idea but her heart won out and she climbed onto the window's ledge, gripping tightly onto the frame as she looked at the long drop down. She took a deep breath and reached up towards the roof edge, she jumped and caught the stonework, she was so tired but willed her muscles to pull herself up, she swung her leg over and hoisted herself up.

She sat on the ledge and stared up at the night sky, the moon was full and with the millions of stars it looked breath-taking, she had never been on the roof before, he hadn't really thought of it until Damien came along and saying how calming it was. She peered over the edge again, she didn't have a fear of heights per say but she did have an anxiety about falling and this was a long way up.

She laid back and stared up watching as a comet flew across the black sky, she inhaled deeply and released her breath slowly, she felt her muscles and her mind relaxing, she could see what Damien was talking about. Up here alone it felt like she was above all of her problems, nothing could touch her up here and she could just breath and not have to worry about being the Praetor that everyone expected of her, here she could just be Reyna, just a 23 year old woman.

But being up here drew her mind back to Damien, the man who had turned her life upside down, she had only knew him for a few days but he had made her see things in a whole different way. But he had left, Reyna understood why he had to leave and she respected him for it, but it still hurt her every time she thought of him. When someone called her name she turned around, her heart hoping that when she faced them, they would be the raven haired guy with the charming smile, but every time she was disappointed.

Hazel was the only one who knew what she had felt for the son of Letus and the only one who had seen her cry. The young demigod kept telling Reyna that she believed that they would see him again, that he had also cared for her, Reyna wished she could believe that but she could not hold her breath when she had to lead an army, she could not be a girl living in a fantasy.

Right now she had to concentrate on being Praetor, leading her people, her priority was keeping them safe and that was all she could do at this moment. She had to put any other thoughts from her mind and move on.

But as she glanced up at the moon for the last time she couldn't help but wonder where Damien was and if he was okay, would she ever see him again? She couldn't decide what would be easier. She shook her head and climbed back into her room and collapsed on the bed exhausted, she dreamt that she would one day see the child of Letus again.

 **So thank you for the positive feedback on this story, this is the last chapter, but another is in the works so look out for that in the near future**

 **The sequel is now up on fanfiction, Child of Letus - Moneta's Quest so please go check it out if you have enjoyed this story**


End file.
